Rotten Luck
by PaigeWillows
Summary: The VKs are a four-part singing group made up of Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay. They live a hard life trying to strike it big in Isle City. Their lives are changed forever after being invited to play at the biggest celebration of the century, especially for a very famous prince and a VK. Modern Music Group mixed with a Cinderella Story of sorts.
1. The Invitation

"… Rotten to the Core!" the song ended and the group of teenagers on stage cheered back at the mass of people screaming and crying in adoration. A Girl with purple hair and vibrant green eyes leaned into her microphone.

"You've been a rotten crowd! Thank you, ISLE CITY!" the other three teens behind her began howling into the microphones. The four teenagers exited stage right and went backstage to collapse onto some rickety old furniture. The girl with sapphire blue hair went to a mirror to touch up her make up, while the two boys, one with long brown hair and tanned skin and one with fair skin and black and white hair, sat on a beat-up old couch, just messing with one another. The girl with the purple hair lounged back into a raggedy old high back chair sighing.

"You two need to stop messing around on stage so much. You nearly pushed Carlos into me twice Jay." The purple-haired girl shot the boys a serious glare. Jay, the one with brown hair and tanned skin, just pulled Carlos, the other boy, into a headlock giving him a noogie.

"Lighten up Mal, it's not that big a deal. We play here almost every weekend, take a chill pill." Jay laughed as Carlos struggled to get away. Mal turned to the blue-haired girl pleadingly.

"Evie, help me here. If we don't catch a break soon mother won't be very happy and you know what she gets like." Before Evie could answer a very severe-looking woman dressed in an expensive black dress and coat walked backstage. Her hair was pulled back tightly into a bun and her eyes were an intimidating shade of green much like Mal's. The boys had stopped roughhousing and all four teens were now fully paying attention to this intimidating woman.

"You need not worry about catching a break daughter, it seems you already have." Maleficent, handed her daughter an envelope emblazoned with the royal seal of Auradon. Mal's eyes visibly widened at that, looking at her mother who nodded. The purple-haired girl opened the envelope and read the letter contained inside. The more she read, the more her face lit up.

"This isn't some kind of sick prank right mother?" She looked up at Maleficent who scowled.

"I do not play pranks Mal, and you would remember not to ask such foolish questions. Of course, this letter is real. Why else would I bother to come down to this shabby hole in the wall you play at?" Her voice was condescending and harsh. Mal cringed, knowing that she just made a big mistake.

"What does it say M?" Evie questioned from behind her, now standing behind the high back chair Mal was practically cowering from her mother in.

"The Crown Prince of Auradon Benjamin Beast invites us to play at his birthday and coming of age party. Guys this party is like the biggest party of the century. Anyone who is anyone will be there. This is massive. It says we were invited because The VKs are the Crown Prince's favorite band."

"That's incredible!" Evie Squealed in excitement gaining rolled eyes from Maleficent.

"It's important that you four be in top form for this performance. The last thing I need is you four bumbling about on stage and embarrassing me and your parents. So you will practice every day after school, no if, ands, or buts. You four mess this up and you can kiss the VKs goodbye." Maleficent commanded before turning on her heel and leaving. Carlos took a shaky breath once she was gone.

"Your mother really scares the crap out of me Mal." He whined as Jay pulled him back into another headlock, just roughhousing as brothers would.

"Guys seriously, you should be scared. Mother just basically threatened us. We already performed tonight but starting tomorrow we will practice till our feet and mouths fall off, we cannot let her down." Mal stared down at the letter still in her hands. Why would someone like the Crown Prince of Auradon be interested in their kind of music? From everything Mal knew, Prince Ben was the poster boy for goodness and perfection. All their music was about being bad and misbehaving. It made no sense to her, but she wasn't stupid enough to question a good thing like this. She wouldn't be the reason they failed or the reason for any screw-ups.

"It'll be okay M. We can do this. If the prince already likes us then this shouldn't be too difficult. Just remember to breath and I'll do your makeup for the event." Evie sounded chipper as usual and it did comfort her a little bit. She knew that Evie was right, but this could be their one chance to hit it big and get out of Isle City permanently. Carlos shoved Jay off.

"I honestly can't believe we get to meet the prince. Have you guys seen him? He's like the ideal guy. Every girl in Auradon wants him damn near…" Carlos said shifting away from Jay to look at his phone. It was no secret that Carlos was gay within the group of four but in Isle City, it's a secret that you have to keep for safety.

"And you? Come on C, we aren't stupid. I know your phone wallpaper is still that photoshoot he did." Jay teased poking Carlos' now red cheeks. Carlos stood up and grumbled but didn't deny it, knowing that there was no point.

"Don't be stupid, he's a prince in line to be King. I'm just an isle boy. That's a fairytale no one is going to hear of because it won't happen. We already know the Prince has had that girlfriends, Audrey. They might have broken up but that doesn't mean he likes guys." Carlos defended looking a little deflated at his very handsome phone home screen.

"You never know C, Auradon is the perfect place for fairytales," Evie added coming over to give him a comforting hug. Carlos shook his head, she was right, but he didn't believe in fairytales anymore. He grew out of that kind of dreaming a long time ago.


	2. Secret Friend

After some more scolding from Mal, Carlos headed home alone. He wanted time to think to himself. He usually found it easiest for him to take his walk home slow and let the usually chilly and windy evening of Isle City sweep away the cobwebs of worry from his mind. Tonight, however, the chilly wind was not enough to clear his mind. Being from Isle City didn't promise anyone with a future and this party could be his one chance at one. It would also be his one chance to meet the prince, the prince that he had come to fawn over in articles of magazines and online. To his credit, it was mostly girls and guys his age who had a fascination with the future king, so it wasn't that strange. Prince Ben was the kind of guy that anyone would be happy to have, at least that is what his public image told.

Once Carlos was home, he set about the short few remaining chores his mother left him. She had the money and people to take care of these things for them, but she insisted that Carlos learn to do them as he most likely wouldn't amount to much. Cruella De Vil was as cruel as her name suggested when it came to giving her son hope for the future. She didn't believe in him or his silly singing and dancing. She saw it as a waste of time. She was a fashion mogul spanning beyond the Isle even, but this was where she came from and she liked it that way. She wasn't home much but when she was it was for Carlos to keep out of her way and do as she told him to. Carlos finished his chores just grumbling and unhappily before retreating to his room. He plopped down onto his bed, next to his laptop and rolled over. The monochromatic boy laid there for a long moment, letting the wheels in his head spin pointlessly, going over the night's events again. He had to tell his secret friend.

Carlos rolled back onto his stomach and pulled out his phone opening an ongoing text conversation with someone listed only as Adam.

"Hey, you up?" Carlos texted, feet swinging back and forth a bit.

"Hey, yeah just finally heading to bed, how was your day? More chores?" Adam texted back rather quickly.

"Only a few today, me and my friends had a show to go to. turns out I'm going to be going to the Prince's Birthday and Coming of age party!" Carlos couldn't help the excitement he felt.

"Oh?! Cool! I'm going to be there too actually. Maybe we can finally meet Dal!" Carlos was surprised that Adam was going. Adam and Carlos had been online friends for over a year now, they met on a chat site for teens and ended up connecting really well. Though Carlos protected his identity by going as Dal, short for Dalmatian. Carlos assumed that Adam wasn't his friend's real name but they didn't seem to mind the anonymity.

"What really? How are you going?" his reply was delayed from his brain processing. Carlos was smart but his reaction times weren't always the best when taken by surprise.

"Just happen to have connections is all. It is a big masquerade party after all." Adam replied.

"Masquerade party? No one told us it was going to be one. Wait, is there anything else you know about the party that I don't?" Carlos curious, since honestly, he knew about as much about the party as he was told earlier that night.

"Depends on what you know Dal. It's a party to celebrate the prince's birthday and for him to hopefully find a companion. That's why it is such a big event." Adam explained.

"Companion?" Carlos couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach. He knew what this meant but his heart was already starting to overflow his mind with wishful thinking.

"Yeah, Boyfriend, or girlfriend. Basically, Auradon's future Queen. It's kind of a lot of pressure to put on one night don't you think?" Adam didn't seem to like the idea and that brought Carlos back to reality from his little daydreaming. That indeed is a lot to be expected of you in a single night.

"Totally. I mean I couldn't even imagine having a year of parties worth of time to find someone let alone a couple of hours. Sounds harsh. I'm suddenly very glad I'm not the prince. I'm sure he will find a replacement for Audrey in no time." Carlos breathed relieved that his mother wasn't expecting that much from him.

"You knew about him being with Audrey?" Adam seemed curious, they never really talked about the prince until tonight.

"Yeah… I'm sorta a big fan of the prince's but don't you dare hold that against me. He's just really cute okay? Like every girl in my grade has an infatuation with him." Carlos admitted guiltily. Adam already knew that Carlos was gay, so the fact that he had a crush on a guy like the prince wouldn't seem so surprising.

"Aww, you think he is cute Dal? Well, I'm sure you'll get to meet him at the masquerade. You'll have to text me about what you are going to wear so I can find you. You know I'm from Auradon City, not Isle City so It's sort of a onetime chance you know." Adam replied.

"Yeah, when I get things figured out I'll let you know Adam. Hey, I'm gonna head to bed, night." Carlos sighed knowing that his body's exhaustion from the day was finally catching up with him.

"Night Dal! Sweet dreams of your prince." Adam teased.

"Oh, haha, very funny." Carlos set his phone to charge and got up going to the bathroom and getting ready for bed. He would have to talk to the group about the party tomorrow, it didn't seem like they got all the information regarding the party. Thankfully Adam was going too. Carlos couldn't help but feel even more excited now, not only was this his chance to meet the prince, but also his chance to meet his secret little friend. Carlos seemed to have some luck on his side tonight.


	3. Measuring Up

Prince Ben woke up to his alarm going off. Being the prince, he had a busy day so there was no choice of sleeping in. So, Ben unhappily sat up, turned off his alarm and checked his phone. There was a new message from Dal.

"Morning Adam, have a good day!" Ben smiled, remembering their text message conversation the night before. He texted back quickly.

"Morning Dal, you have a good day too!" From there it was shuffling into his lavish marble and gold bathroom for a shower. Ben slipped under the hot water and let the dreams of the night before wash away. He was giddy despite all the work he had to do, between school and being crown prince. He was giddy because Dal was going to come to his birthday party, and they could finally meet. Knowing that Dal found him, or rather the prince, cute was rather uplifting. Dal and Ben had grown rather close, and from what he knew they didn't hide much from each other beyond their actual names. So, Ben had become quite smitten with his secret friend, the only problem being he was from Isle City and not Auradon City. Being from Isle City automatically labels you as bad news but Dal wasn't like most from there. He was sweet and genuine with an inner light to him that Ben could feel every time they talked.

The main barrier had been the distance, Ben couldn't do a long-distance relationship, especially a secret one. So Ben never asked how Dal really felt about him. At least, not until the party where Ben could finally reveal who he was and the two could finally be close, that's what he hoped. His dreams of Dal fluttered around his mind like lovesick songbirds twittering notes that plucked at his heartstrings. That all was until he could hear knocking at the bedroom door.

His father, King Adam Beast knocked on the bathroom door. "Hurry it up son, you have a suit fitting in fifteen minutes. If we don't get your suit fit now you'll be dancing with your potentials in your birthday suit." The king was joking, of course, he snickered at his own joke making Ben roll his eyes. Ben quickly finished his shower and slipped on one of his fitting blue and gold suits before joining his father in the spare office where Cruella's assistant waited with measuring tape. Cruella was far too busy to be present and Ben insisted on an Isle made suit from Cruella. The family typically consulted with Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather for their suits and dresses, but Ben was insistent on Cruella for his Masquerade Suit.

Once Ben was primed the assistant quickly began his work taking measurements and sizing the king to be up, literally. Ben was used to this and just looked at his father.

"Must this also be a coming of age party? What if I don't end up finding the one that night." Ben argued, ignoring the assistant but allowing himself to be positioned like a doll for measurements. King Adam sighed heavily looking at his son.

"We just want you to try, after what happened with Audrey…" Ben was quick to cut him off.

"Audrey is a self-centered, self-entitled brat whose only goal was to be queen. She didn't care about me and I don't care about her." Ben spat, a little more vicious sounding than he meant. The king gave him a disapproving glance but couldn't argue. He really didn't approve of Audrey either. "Besides, there is someone coming to the party that… might be more to me than just a friend." Ben swallowed hard, the little songbirds fluttering in his stomaching like butterflies now, but far stronger.

"This is the first I'm hearing of this. Who is she?" Adam questioned curiously, smiling proudly at how much his son was like his old man. He remembers the days when he was Ben's age. Those thoughts made him distant until Ben's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Well, actually it is a he. He only goes by Dal and he's an online friend. I'm not sure who he is really, only that I know he is a he. We are really close, but he doesn't even know I'm the prince." Ben rambled clearly very nervous about the whole thing. The king smiled knowingly and came over putting a large comforting hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Whether it is a he or she, I simply want you to be happy son. How do you know that this Dal even likes you or that he will be okay with you being the Crown Prince if he doesn't know who you are?" King Adam asked curiously, Ben only frowned a little in return before forcing a smile remembering last night.

"Well, he did tell me that he has a crush on the prince, last night. That and I don't know if he likes me, but that's exactly why I'm excited about this party. It's the perfect opportunity for me to ask him, don't you think?" Ben seemed to get lost in his daydreaming of Dal again making Adam chuckle, he had never seen his son so smitten before. This was a welcome change from the usually far too serious for his age son. Something about this Dal was good for his son and Adam could see it, it made him happy and willing to let go of some of the burdens he usually felt.

"Good, that's a start son. I'm sure once you two finally meet and he finds out who you are, he will be head over heels for you. I mean, who wouldn't be, you're my son. That's where you get your good looks from." The king and prince shared a laugh as Cruella's assistant finished measurements and bowed graciously out of the room.

"Where is Dal from anyway Ben?" Adam asked with a hint of knowing but wanting confirmation for himself.

"Isle City… but I swear Dad, he and I have been talking for a long time, I trust him." Ben pleaded but the look on King Adams's face wasn't worry it was amusement. He knew Ben had a fascination for the kinds of art and things that came from the Isle, so it only feels fitting that whatever lovebug of a boy had his Benjamin so smitten was from the same place. From there the two went about their business, Adam as king and Ben as Crown Prince. They had a party to finish preparations for on top of their normal duties.


	4. Daydreaming

From the moment Carlos woke up he couldn't help but feel excited. After his conversation the night before with Adam, the party couldn't come soon enough. After sending his secret friend a quick good morning text he went ahead and hopped into a quick shower before starting his morning chores. The list today was quite long but Carlos couldn't find it in himself to feel glum about it. His excitement for the performance and party overrode everything. Thankfully his good mood made them go along much faster.

Carlos headed off to the abandoned dance studio the group uses for practice. Carlos is the heart of the VKs in many ways. He helps write the songs with Mal, design the outfits with Evie, and choreograph with Jay. While he doesn't take control of any of these elements on their own, he does enjoy helping in all of them. Today he knew Mal would want to go over choreography for the millionth time in her efforts to make everything perfect. So, Carlos was going to warm up early and alone, better that then be distracted. He wanted to be alone right now, his head was still swimming too much to focus on anything else.

Taking the steps up to the dance studio Carlos could almost hear soft notes play as his feet hit each step to a rhythmic beat. He didn't know why but everything felt different. He felt light and his body was almost slipping into his daydreams. Stopping on the top step, he collected himself knowing that his head was running away with him again. He took ten deep breathes as his weight returned and the daydreams faded away.

Stepping into the dance studio, everything was mostly clean from the last time they were here, except for a very fine layer of dust that didn't bother him. He set up his laptop with the music on top of the table in the corner and prepared Ways to Be Wicked to play but not yet. Carlos stretched and let his body relax, dancing was his outlet, something he loved more than he ever wanted to admit to anyone. That was why Carlos wanted to be here alone for a bit, to just enjoy dancing without someone stopping to ask how to do a step set or where they were on the count. This time was for him and him alone. He started the music and started the steps.

It was a simple anthem step set for him, but he could feel himself moving on autopilot through the song as his daydreaming for a chocolate brown haired teen in a royal blue suit offered a hand to him. Carlos took the hand and the two began dancing together, the music now a completely different song, one that he didn't know but felt so familiar as if he had danced to it a million times. The two began a steady waltz around the room, the occasional twirl, Carlos lost in hazel eyes as their bodies swayed. It was all so natural and reflexive. He couldn't stop himself, it felt like one long headlong spiral out of control but into something so much better.

Everything was like walking on air as the waltz became a tango and the two got closer, Carlos swearing he could feel his breath on his face as their dance continued. The room that once was a broken-down studio was now a grand ballroom and Carlos was dressed in a white well fitted suit. They became a whirl of blue and white when they twirled and twisted. It was like magic until the brown-haired teen dipped Carlos and instead of being caught, landed hard on his behind with a thud. He was unceremoniously dumped back into reality from his dreaming. Evie stood in the doorway clapping a bit.

"You were really on a roll there 'Los… I've never seen you dance like that." Evie came into the room setting down her bag, she was dressed down more than usual, not wanting to leave her good outfits sweaty as most dance sessions left them.

"How long have you been there?" Carlos had felt like all the wind was knocked out of him completely. Something about falling out of that fantasy brought his spirits and dropped them on the floor just as it had him. Evie gave him a worried look as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Not long, maybe five minutes… Carlos, I'm not stupid. I'm your best friend and you have been off since last night. I know you have your little crush on the prince, but I hope it isn't making you want to back out of this." Evie sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. Carlos rested his head on hers.

"The opposite E. I haven't been so excited for something in my whole life. I want to meet the prince. To actually meet him and find out what he is like… and there is someone else I want to meet there." Carlos took a steadying breath. "I have an online friend from Auradon City who is going to be going too… We're really close E and I'm excited and kind of nervous." He confessed making Evie take his hand and give it a squeeze.

"Don't worry 'Los. Everyone loves you and I'm sure both the prince and this friend will too. Who knows, maybe they will fight to the death in your honor." The two laughed and Carlos squeezed her hand back.

"Thanks, E… Also, the Party or Ball… whatever it is called, is a masquerade; we will need masks. Do you think you can whip something up for all of us?" Carlos questioned and Evie nodded smiling.

"No problem. Have you ever doubted me?" Evie grinned and Carlos shook his head a bit smiling.

"Also, the party is the prince's chance to find his possible future queen… maybe even king…" Carlos couldn't help the excited blush that tinted his cheeks. Evie smirked and winked.

"I'll make sure you look good enough the prince will want to take you right on the dance floor 'Los!" she teased making Carlos go bright red in the face.

"EVIE!" Carlos squealed making Evie laugh and nudge him before getting up.

"We better start working on Choreography before Miss Business catches us slacking off," Evie commented checking her makeup in the large cracked mirror on the wall. Carlos nodded and reset the music just as Mal and Jay showed up. Mal was quick to grumble but they started Choreography rehearsal without delay. Everything had to be perfect for the prince's party.


	5. Too Close Yet Too Far Apart

Carlos sat against the mirrored wall in the dance studio, out of breath and sweaty. Mal had really pushed them today. Mal and Evie left together, and Jay had seemingly disappeared without a word, per usual. He was left alone in the darkening dance studio frowning. He pulled out his cell phone, in need of a friend.

"Hey Adam, you busy?" Carlos sighed heavily, turning his head toward the open window in the room. Sunset was quickly approaching, and he would have to go soon. The chilly isle wind blew through the window and across his face, soothing him like a breath of fresh air. The isle might not be the best place to call home, but it had its comforts. He was brought back to his phone with a vibration.

"Hey, Dal. I always have time for you. What's up?" Adam responded, sweet as ever making Carlos finally smile.

"You really are too sweet to me… This whole party thing has me going crazy. It's all I can think about because I'm excited to finally meet you and honestly, the prince too. I know I said it was a small crush but all day I've just been daydreaming of finally getting to dance with him. There's just something about him that I can't explain that is just so magnetic to me." Carlos breathed heavily. "Sorry, I don't want you to think I'm not happy to get to see you, trust me I am. I don't even know that my in-person friends know me as well as you do. I've just been lost in fantasy all day and it made one of my friends pretty pissy." He couldn't help venting to Adam, he trusted Adam with everything.

"Well, me and the prince are actually very close, and I will talk to him and make sure you get to meet him. I promise. I'm not offended that you are excited to meet him, Dal, I think it's really cute actually that you are so excited. If this friend is a true friend, they won't be mad for long. Remember to breath. I know this party is exciting but don't lose your head." Adam always seemingly knew just what to say to comfort him but now he had even more questions about his friend.

"You know the prince?! You never told me you knew the prince or that the two of you were close." Carlos couldn't help but question. It's understandable since they shared nearly everything but this and their names.

"I don't make it a habit to tell everyone about my friends, especially the famous ones. I'd rather people want to know me for me. Don't worry Dal, I know you aren't just talking to me to get to the prince." Adam reassured knowing the worry-prone pup.

"Good, but what is the prince really like?" The questions just came out on their own from Carlos at this point, his curiosity too much for his own good.

"The prince is very down to earth and anything else you will have to wait and find out at the party okay Dal? Wouldn't want to ruin the moment." Adam responded knowing things Carlos couldn't possibly. Carlos sighed letting there be a pause between his texts.

"I know. I know. Look, Adam. I know I've only asked about the prince tonight really, but I have to ask what exactly we are. I know you don't do long-distance relationships, but we are pretty close, and I'll finally be getting to meet you." The question made him tremble a little bit from nervousness. It was a question he had pondered about asking a lot lately.

"Dal, we are very very best friends and maybe more if you do leave Isle City. However, until we are closer and can know each other in person, we are just very very best friends. Though, I would like you to be my date to the party if you don't mind." Adam asked in return. It wasn't exactly the answer Carlos was looking for, but it was a good enough answer for him.

"I'd love to Adam. Very very best friends will work for now. Though, I think after this party, I won't be staying in Isle City much longer." Carlos responded before standing up, collecting his laptop and started walking home.

"I'd like that. I have an early day tomorrow Dal, Night." Adam texted back.

"Night Adam," Carlos responded as he walked quietly, letting the chilly isle winds clear his head of everything. Tonight, was another night where his usual comforts weren't enough. He would have to wrap his head around everything somehow. He and Adam were close enough to be more than friends but literally too far apart to be more than friends. Carlos couldn't begin with how much the feeling of being friends like this sucked. He wanted to change everything, get out of Isle City and maybe finish his schooling at Auradon Prep. Then maybe he and Adam could be more, and he could stop daydreaming of princes. He had to remind himself that life is not a storybook. It isn't a fairytale, especially his life. His mother was cruel and always belittling him, expecting him to do everything around the house, and never even remembering his birthday. It had gotten so bad, he had almost forgotten his birthday.

Before Carlos had fully realized it, he had made it home. His Evening chore list waited for him. Thankfully it wasn't a very long one. He begrudgingly finished his chores before heading up to take a shower. He slipped under the hot water and let the day wash away. His mind starting to float away with him again. He felt warm hands slide around his bare waist and soft kisses along his neck. None of it was real, he could see the chocolate brown hair out of the corner of his eye and the sparkle of a hazel pair of eyes. He was too tired to deny the fantasy tonight. He let the princely hands roam his body until the water went cold and he had to get out. Carlos sighed heavily before crawling into bed, hoping for once, for princeless dreams.


	6. Mirror, Mirror

Ben sat in bed, holding someone close, face nestled in their neck, but their face too blurry to see but his hair a mix of black and white. He just held him, feeling over him a bit, the two just basking in the presence of one another. Ben's hands had started to roam into private territory when BEEP BEEP BEEP! Ben shot up from his bed groaning, rudely awoken from his dreaming to the sound of his alarm. Ben shut it off and got up slipping into the shower quickly. Carlos wasn't the only one living in fantasies lately. He stood in the shower, sleep still clouding his mind, he felt himself slip into it, the body back in front of him. He wraps his arms around this body's waist, peppering kisses down its neck and letting his hands roam. He reluctantly pulls out of his fantasy and starts focusing on his own body. Once his shower is over, he walks back out and gets dressed in his princely best. This consisted of another blue suit, this one with hints of a faint plaid pattern to it.

Looking in the mirror Ben could see the lonely look inside his own eyes. He had someone far away that he knew he could be close to soon and it made his heartache. Even when he and Audrey were an item, his heart never yearned for her as it does for his isle boy. An Isle boy accustom to a harsher reality than he was yet the two meshed so perfectly. Pushing down his feelings, Ben exited his room and headed to his father's office where they were to meet with the party arrangement manager to finalize all the details of the party.

The entire time they went over the party arrangements Ben was just sitting imagining what it would be like to finally meet Dal. What would he be like in person? Would they have the same chemistry in person that they do online? The whole thing gave Ben more questions than answers, he just nodded at any question not really all that invested. His mind wandering back to the boy he had in his arms that morning in his fantasy. Why did he have hair like that? He never has seen Dal, so it was confusing that he was so sure that that is what his hair would be like. It was like that with all his daydreaming. It seemed to know more than he did. Ben was pulled from him thinking by his father's voice.

"Ben? You aren't even listening, are you?" King Adam asked in a less than happy tone of voice.

"Sorry, I kind of spaced out. I just can't help thinking about the party. Well… more precisely my date to the party." Ben looked at his father with an eager look that made the king's annoyed expression soften.

"Did this Dal friend of yours agree to be your date to the party?" Adam asked knowingly, Queen Belle sat bewildered, not knowing any of this.

"Yes, he did. I asked him last night and he said yes. I'm just really excited, there's something about him that I can't explain. It's just magnetic and now all I can think about is meeting him finally. Though meeting him has me equally nervous." Ben rambled a bit before Adam chuckled and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We have been over this Ben. You are a handsome, good, and wonderful boy. If this Dal boy already agrees to be your date, then I really don't think you have anything to worry about, son. You are worrying pointlessly. However, you do need to pay attention to your duties as well. Try not to space out so much." Adam was always a comforting soul despite his days of being known as a beast of a man. Belle smiled at the two.

"It seems our son is managing to find love on his own. Remember Ben, Auradon is a place of fairytales, while that time may be over the magic still lingers. It tends to work when love is involved, so try to keep your head. You never know what kind of surprises this old kingdom's magic can cause. Now, your father and I have another meeting to attend to but I think you should take the day to clear your head." Belle smiled and stood up, circling around to pull her son into a tight and loving hug before the Queen and King left Ben alone. Ben got up and quickly went back to his room, dressing down into something less formal.

Ben really liked having his family's approval, but it was something he still wasn't sure of. Sitting on his bed, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Looking at the mirror, what he saw was not his bedroom but another, one that was much less grand. It was small and covered in posters with a white- and black-haired boy curled up in bed still Ben stood up and stepped over to the mirror and looked closer at the sleeping figure. It couldn't be Dal… could it? He pulled out his phone and texted Dal.

"Morning sleepyhead. "Was all Ben texted, within seconds another phone vibrated and the boy in bed, too far to get a good look at grumbled and grabbed his phone.

"Morning to you too not so sleepy head." Ben couldn't help but chuckle at the text message Dal/Carlos sent and the boy in the bed sat up looking around. His face was blurry like something was smudged on the mirror. Carlos looked at the mirror in his room seeing someone else. Ben looked surprised. To Carlos, the figure's head was just as smudgy.

"Hello?" Carlos asked cautiously looking at the mirror a little fearfully.

"Dal?" Ben asked curiously making Carlos jump.

"Adam? What the hell is going on? Why are you in the mirror?" Carlos got up and walked closer to the mirror, checking behind it to see that this wasn't some weird prank.

"I… I don't really know. One minute I'm in my room and the next minute you're on my mirror sleeping in bed.

"Wait you can see me?!" Carlos squealed rushing to put on some pants over his red and black boxers.

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't looking I swear!" Ben couldn't help but blush, he had noticed the boxers, but he wasn't really staring. Okay, maybe he was staring a little bit.

"If you wanted to talk to me you didn't have to invade my mirror, you could have just called me you know." Carlos sounded a little grumpy but not overly so.

"I already told you I didn't do this, it happened on its own. Hey, can you see my face? Cause I can't see yours." Ben defended not wanting to sound like a creep honestly.

"Nope, just a blur… Crap, Mother is home. I have to go do chores, talk to you later!" Carlos rushed out of the room after hearing his mother come home from downstairs. Ben sighed as the image in the mirror returned to normal. Of all things for the prince to expect today, that was not even on the list.


	7. Boxer Boys

The entire time that Carlos was doing his chores he could only really think of two things. The first thing is his golden rule for whenever his mother was home, which was to stay out of her way. The second thing was a very loud and resounding 'what the fuck is going on'. The thought practically bounced around his skull the entire time. Adam had somehow appeared to him through a mirror this morning with no real explanation as to why. On top of that, his mother was rarely home this early which put him on edge. His mother would come home long enough to sleep and leave chore lists, nothing else. She sometimes didn't even come home, instead staying at hotels.

The thought of hotels reminded him that he and the other VKs would be staying in one of the fanciest hotels in Auradon City. It was something he was looking forward to frankly, the idea of luxury was tempting but more so was the idea of comfort. Nothing in Isle City was exactly comfortable, it simply wasn't uncomfortable, a huge difference. So the idea of staying in a grand hotel was like another dream come true. If Carlos still believed in fairytales his poor little heart would be fluttering at how much this felt like one.

His busy mind made the chores go by faster and soon the list was completed for now. Carlos scurried back upstairs to check his mirror, but it had gone back to normal. He was confused, certain that not too long ago a very nice-looking body and blurry head of who he called Adam was in this mirror instead of him. Carlos tapped on the glass curiously before shrugging, sighing, and plopping back down onto his bed. Slowly Carlos could hear the sound of one of the VK's songs. This was the Rotten To The Core Remix that Carlos had made. Looking to the mirror Carlos could see Adam, Ben, dancing goofily to the music, clearly assuming that no one was watching. He had a comb in his hand like a microphone and was belting along with the song, swinging his hips and looking beyond adorable. Carlos still couldn't see his face, but he could see enough to start laughing.

"Adam! Adam! I can see you again." Carlos laughed getting up and going over to his mirror with a grin. Ben abruptly stopped jamming and turned off his music clearly embarrassed.

"Oh god, how much of that did you see?" Adam covered his face with his hand shaking his head, trying to force the heat in his cheeks to die down.

"Not much but definitely enough. Cute moves you know. You may not be the best dancer, but it was really cute watching you get your jam on." Carlos laughed, a sound that was like heaven to Ben's ears. No matter how much the boy wanted to deny the feeling of love swelling in his heart, it was a matter of fact. Ben was falling for Dal and it was head over heels. Despite his rules against distance, he was still feeling this way no matter how much he tried to deny it to himself. Similarly, Carlos was feeling very much. the same way with Adam. He was embarrassed by how much he liked seeing even this little bit of Adam. Seeing him enjoying himself and just being himself not communicating over stiff text messages.

"Good, if you had been able to see the whole thing I might have died from embarrassment," Ben admitted honestly, looking over at the mirror. Carlos' head still nothing but a blur.

"Don't worry, I think it's cosmic justice for you seeing my boxers this morning." Carlos chuckled trying his best to ease the other boy's embarrassment.

"They were very cute boxers, Dal." Ben added quickly making Carlos whine a bit.

"You said you weren't looking! Liar!" Carlos cried ready to throw his pillow at the mirror. Ben held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I may have looked some, but I didn't see anything that I didn't like." Ben again admitted honestly making Carlos go bright red enough, even through the blur Ben could see the reddish hues painting his cheeks.

"Alright, enough talking about that. You still haven't explained why you show up in my mirror yet. I mean, I don't exactly believe in magic, but this is seriously some hoodoo voodoo mumbo jumbo." Carlos sat on the edge of his bed hugging his pillow. Ben shrugged a bit smirking, though Carlos couldn't see it.

"My mother reminded me this morning that Auradon is the land of Fairytales. Maybe it's some kind of magic mirror?"

"We have been talking for over a year Adam. There's no way that it just suddenly starts working because it is magic." Carlos didn't want to readily entertain the idea of magic or fairytales. All of that was nonsense. He believed in science and reason, fairytales were for people with hopeful futures, not people like Carlos so he thought.

"We have gotten closer lately, especially with the party coming up…" Ben posed "Maybe that's why it started now."

"Alright well, I have to go catch up with my friends again… Maybe we can talk more about this tonight?" Carlos asked getting up and preparing everything they would need for their dance studio practice.

"Sure… oh and Dal? If it makes you feel any better." Ben adjusted and Carlos stopped to look at the mirror. Ben pulled his pants down showing off a pair of blue and white plaid boxers. The very image cemented in Carlos' memory. Ben pulled his pants back up chuckling at how frozen Carlos was, just gawking a bit. "It seemed only fair after this morning." His voice playful and a little bit flirty making the blush on Carlos' face that much redder.

"Okay. Bye" Carlos was quick to scurry out of the bedroom and outside into the cool isle air. Ben just sat on his bed and laughed a bit before turning his music back on and going back to his solo jam session.


	8. Black and White

Later that night when Carlos returned to his room his mirror was already displaying Ben's room. Ben was in the process of stripping down to get ready for bed. Being quiet, Carlos just snuck up to his mirror and watched the half-blurred form undress down to just his blue and white boxers. Ben turned to the mirror and smirked, noticing the figure now standing in the reflection.

"Enjoying the show, Dal?" Ben questioned playfully, not bothering to cover up beyond just his boxers. Carlos was incredibly red in the face, so red that the entire blur for his head was red and pink.

"Sorry, I came home, and you were in the mirror… like that already." Carlos was honest but he didn't exactly want to answer the question of whether he enjoyed it or not, because he did. Ben sat on his bed and pulled his blanket over his lap.

"So, did you have a good day?" he asked to alleviate the embarrassing silence from Carlos.

"Well, yeah sort of. It was mostly work… you know we still don't know how this mirror thing works at all. It still doesn't make sense that I can't see your face." Carlos tried not to sound as annoyed by it as he was. Ben couldn't help but tilt his head to think if the mirror were simply magic, then why the hidden identities?

"Maybe it's because we don't actually know who one another is. I mean, I know Dal is not your real name, or at least I don't think it is… and Adam isn't mine. Maybe since it's old magic, like in fairytales it is up to us to reveal ourselves. I think that might be it at least."

"If you say so… I quit believing in magic and fairytales a long time ago Adam. To me, this is another one of my little daydreams that happens to be scarily accurate." Carlos didn't honestly sound too thrilled about the subject despite it being actual magic. Ben stood up and came and sat on the floor in front of the mirror, making Carlos sit down too.

"Why don't you believe in fairytales anymore Dal? I know that your life isn't great with your mother but surely that can't be the only reason why?" He didn't want to push Carlos to explain himself too hard, but it was something that he really needed to know. His parents came together as a fairytale and because of magic. To Ben, there was no greater good in the world than the goodness of fairytales and magic. Carlos frowned sighing heavily.

"Fairytales give you hope that one day something magical will happen and all of your problems will be solved. That isn't how reality works. There are good and bad days, good and bad luck, and even good and bad people but fairytales ignore these things to just sparkle sunshine on everything and make it better. Good things can come out of dark places Adam. Just as bad things can come from the best intentions. I don't believe in fairytales and magic because I've grown up to see that those are just stories, we tell children to get them to see the good in the world. To have hope." Carlos' voice cracked a little bit and he cleared his throat. "I don't need help seeing the good in the world. I don't need hope. I mean, look at the Prince of Auradon. He is everything good in this world, at least that is how the media portrays him. Yet he is human, he isn't all good, no one can be all good. Yet we label things that way… even I still label things that way, but fairytales only see the black and white. The world is made up of color, not just black and white." Carlos heaved a heavy sigh and stood up.

"Dal wait," Ben asked and he paused looking at the boy in his mirror. "I think I understand now and I'm sorry if I upset you… but I do want you to know that the world needs black and white, just as much as it needs color. White makes things brighter and lighter like the mid-day sky. Black can make things dark like the night. Despite the fact that one brings light and the other brings darkness, both are equally beautiful. Fluffy white clouds and sunshine or stars and the moon against the pitch-black sky. Black and white together, make the world beautiful too, it isn't just the colors that do." Ben offered comfortingly as he stood and returned to his bed. Ben loved fairytales and magic, and he knew the beauty of them, just as he knew the beauty of Dal. Maybe not today, but someday he would show Dal that Fairytales aren't bad and that it is okay to believe in them again.

Carlos stood there for a long second staring at the mirror, it took a long moment before he realized his face was wet with tears. Carlos wiped at his face annoyed that he was still entertaining these ideas or letting them get to him so much so that it had brought him to tears.

"Adam, I appreciate that. I think I'm going to head to bed… but I promise to think about what you said. Okay? I know you mean well but it just isn't that easy for me."

"I know Dal, and I understand. I just want to help. Goodnight Dal. Sweet dreams." Ben gave him one last look before curling up in bed.

"Goodnight Adam," Carlos replied wiggling his way under his blankets and sheets to get comfortable. The magic of the mirror faded, and the connection was for now broken. Carlos buried his face in his pillows, squeezing his eyes shut tight trying to will away the forming tears. His fight was ultimately futile, and he couldn't help but cry into his pillow. He knew that what Adam was saying was true. He just hated how much his heart was willing to hope again. Hope that maybe one day soon that he might get to be part of a fairytale. Something so good and magical that it would make all of the suffering with his mother worth it.


	9. Auradon City

The day finally came for the VKs to head over to Auradon City. It was the night before the party and everyone was nervous. The core four had collected at Mal's place while they waited for the car to come and pick them up. Mal's place was in much better condition than Carlos'. Maleficent actually lived there so she expected it to be as pristine as anything could possibly be on the Isle. It was a gothic old house with a lot of black and plum decoration. The wood floors had been painted a dark shade of green. The whole place always felt dark and colder than it was outside, but Carlos didn't complain.

Mal was the most obviously nervous and upset. She always got this way before anything important, it typically came out in the form of sheer irritability, but her girlfriend Evie was attempting to soothe her nerves with cheek kisses and holding hands. Evie was nervous but she was good at hiding her feelings from the surface level. She always expressed what she wanted to and nothing else. It was a skill she learned from her mother that made Carlos scrunch up his nose in dislike. Carlos wasn't a big fan of concealing emotions like that, but he wouldn't ever tell Evie that. The two were close enough that he could usually just tell what she was feeling. Jay didn't really seem to care but the way he was compulsively tapping his feet and drumming on things was a dead giveaway.

"Are you guys excited?" Evie asked trying to break the silence only for Mal and Jay to shrug in unison and Carlos sigh then smile, feeling warmth flood his cheeks.

"Yes actually, I've never been more excited. I mean it is Auradon City and the prince!" Carlos' excitement was a much-needed positive energy in the room compared to the overwhelming nervousness.

"We get it 'Los, you want to go to bone town with the prince," Jay smirked teasing him. Carlos scoffed, feeling his whole face go red.

"I never said that! I just think he is super handsome and sweet." Carlos groaned in annoyance.

"Chill with the swooning Carlos you're making me nauseous." Mal gagged making Evie sigh.

"Leave him alone guys. Let him be happy and excited, it isn't like we get to do something like this all the time you know." Evie defends him with a chipper smile as usual. As if on cue the sound of a horn came from outside and the group hurried outside, luggage in hand. They were shocked to find a limousine waiting for them. The driver stepped out and helped them load their luggage into the trunk before opening the door for them to crawl inside.

"My name is Chip if you need anything let me know." The driver said before closing the door and getting in the driver's seat. They started their way out of isle city.

Inside the limo was a bar of drinks, snacks, and candy. Everyone was eager to take something. Mal grabbed a strawberry from a small bowl of fruit, Evie took some blue rock candy from the candy, Jay took a little bit of everything, and Carlos took one of the peanut butter cups. There was a harmonized moan of delight from all four taking a bite of their chosen snack. Nothing on the isle usually tastes so good. Being on an isle there was no actual room for agriculture so much of the food they got was shipped over. So, none of the food was ever as fresh as it could be other than seafood. Everyone was sick of seafood.

Outside the limo had just pulled onto the bridge leaving the city entirely behind. Carlos looked back at it with his heart swelling, if he never had to go back, it would be too soon. The bridge was a long one and took nearly half an hour to cross. It didn't feel that long before they were completely flanked by pristine houses and bright lights. Everything in Auradon City was clean and working, nothing was broken down or barely held together like Isle City. It was a huge difference that none of them were quite ready for. Everything was so pretty and magical looking even if it wasn't. Carlos couldn't help the tears of joy that welled up in the corners of his eyes.

They pulled up to the grandest and tallest hotel and were ushered out and inside. They were each given separate room keys and a bellhop grabbed their luggage to carry upstairs. All of them shared a confused and curious look as they stepped into a glass elevator, riding it up to one of the higher floors.

Carlos walked into his room after the bellhop helped him understand how the keycard worked. His room was more lavish and luxurious than anything he had seen in his whole life. There was even a gift basket on the bed from the prince himself. It was mostly a collection of treats and novelties one could only get in Auradon City. Carlos moved the basket to a small table by the window and opened the curtains. The evening sky over Auradon was absolutely breathtaking. The sky was shades of amber, pink and violet as the sunset, painting everything in this golden light. A golden light that made the whole city feel as if it had been carved from the precious metal itself.

Carlos turned back to the bed smiling, beaming with joy before leaping into the bed and being met with the most comfortable experience that he had ever had. It was practically hugging him. All Carlos could do was let a groan escape as his ragged body relaxed into the perfect cloud of comfort beneath him. Wrestling his phone from his pocket Carlos sent Adam a text message.

"Auradon City is amazing! I've never been in a bed so comfortable before. I swear it is like heaven here." Carlos laid his phone on his chest staring at the ceiling as the comfort of the bed quickly lulled him to sleep.


	10. Party Prep

The next morning Auradon City was so bright in the day time that waking up with the curtains open required time for Carlos' eyes to adjust. He had never seen anything so bright and beautiful. The sunlight practically penetrated his pale freckled skin and warmed his very soul. Something about Auradon just made Carlos feel like he was walking on air. Everything was almost like his fantasies. He even went so far as to pinch himself several times to ensure that he wasn't just dreaming.

Carlos went to the bathroom to shower only to fight with the knobs trying to figure out how to turn the complicated thing on. Once he managed to get a steady stream of hot water Carlos slipped in and was met with a softer spray than he was used to. It felt like he was taking a shower in the rain instead of the torrent of water that he was used to. This as well felt magical. His mind started to wander towards that night, finally getting to perform for the prince and meet Adam. His mind practically short-circuited. Once he was out and dressed, he decided to head over to Evie's room before it got any later, they would most likely spend the whole day preparing and going back over everything. When he knocked on the door, Mal was the one to open it. She was wrapped in a sheet and had major bed head, with little splotchy bruises trailing down her neck and under the sheet.

"Hey 'Los. Evie's in the bathroom doing her makeup." Mal yawned letting him in. Carlos gagged a bit as he caught a whiff of her morning breath. Something about it smelled off and he didn't want to think too hard about why. He went to their bathroom which was identical to Carlos' and Evie was standing at the mirror doing her mascara.

"Morning Evie… Looks like you two had fun last night." Carlos teased making the girl elbow him a bit.

"Yeah, so what? It isn't like we get to be away from our parents that often and you know Maleficent watches us like a hawk typically. Also, these beds are so soft. Aren't they great?" Evie put her mascara down and finally put on lipstick for her finishing touch, having already finished the rest of her makeup.

"Totally E. but I'm glad you two get your little alone time. I'm just hoping I don't end up so nervous that I throw up or something. I'm so nervous." Carlos couldn't help his nerves getting the better of him. Before Evie could respond Mal was in the bathroom doorway.

"Hey, can I take a shower now babe? We are running out of time here." Mal's voice forcefully sweet knowing better than to be the target of Evie's wrath. Evie nodded and pulled Carlos out of the bathroom and let Mal get in the shower.

"So, about this friend of yours… how are you even going to find him? This party is supposed to be massive." Evie said sitting down on the edge of the messy bed and slipping on her blue suede high heels.

"I was planning on sending him a picture of the outfit and mask you made me before we perform," Carlos admitted eagerly, standing by the window and looking out at the people as they go by as if by chance one might be his Adam.

"Good idea. Well, I'm glad that you both are finally getting to meet. I know you haven't told the others much, but I can understand why. Jay would never let you hear the end of it and Mal would probably just complain about it being a distraction." Evie thoughtfully considered, so used to her friends and girlfriend that she could confidently predict how they would react. Carlos could predict this as well and had already considered this but hearing it out loud made him appreciate his judgment.

"I heard that!" Mal called from the bathroom making both Evie and Carlos laugh. The knock at the door came with Jay wanting in. By the time Mal was out of the shower and ready for hair and makeup, Evie, Carlos, and Jay were ready to go. Evie made quick work of Mal's hair and makeup as she had grown quite skilled at doing it not only for herself but also for her girlfriend.

Once they were all dressed for the performance, they set about doing some stretching and practice in the hotel room before they got the call to go down to the lobby as Chip was waiting for them. Chip opened the door to the limo once again and the VKs crawled in again. The idea of possibly being taken back to the isle in this limo didn't sit very well with Carlos and put him on edge. Evie gave him a comforting smile, seeing his worry from a mile away.

"Don't worry 'Los. We're going to the Party, not back to the Isle. I can see that look in your eyes." Evie tried to comfort and reassure him. Even Jay wrapped a loose arm around Carlos' shoulders in a brotherly way.

"Chill dude. It's all good." Jay jabbed him in the side making Carlos whine a bit but sigh and smile nodding.

"Thanks, guys. My nerves are just getting the better of me." He excused and did his best not to fret over whether the turns the car made mimicked the ones it took last night. To Carlos' comfort, it wasn't long before they pulled up in front of the Castle. Chip let them out and an assistant quickly came and lead them off to the ballroom where a stage had been set up. Evie handed the suits and dresses they were changing into after the performance to the waiting assistant. Mal went and spoke with the DJ while Carlos and Jay worked on adjusting the choreography to the size of the stage. Thankfully that wouldn't be too hard as much of the stage was the same size as the one they performed on back in Isle City. It finally cemented as guests started to arrive early, that this was happening. The party and performance were both happening. That he would be seeing the prince in person and meeting Adam finally!


	11. Meeting Adam

The VKs took to the stages the party had officially started. As usual, Mal and Evie were center stage with Carlos and Jay on their flanks. All of them were dressed in leather according to their color schemes. Mal was dressed in purples, pinks, and greens. Evie wore blues, blacks, and reds. Jay was adorned in scarlet, plum, and yellow. Carlos' ensemble was colored white, black, and red. It was all traditional VK attire with a much more glam-punk twist. They all had headset microphones as well. The lights focused on Mal and she smirked wickedly.

"Let's give Auradon City a taste of Evil." She raised her hands as if casting a spell on them. "Wicked ways beneath the skin. Let all who came here, now join in." The music kicked in loudly for the song to officially begin. "Crashin' the party, guess they lost my invitation. Friendly reminder got my own kind of persuasion" Mal's voice still somewhat playful, not entirely singing.

"Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior. 'Happily ever after' with a little flavor" Carlos sang his initial part as they began circling the stage, choreography on point.

"Bad to the bone with even worse intentions. We're gonna steal the show and leave 'em all defenseless." Jay laughed at the end of his lyrics, really just messing around, earning him a side glance glare from Mal who hated when he didn't follow things to the letter.

"A fairy tale life can be oh-so overrated. So raise your voices and let's get it activated." Evie sang out before they went into the chorus. By now the majority of those in attendance were ensnared by the vocal stylings of the unusual Isle teens. No one was more pleased then Ben who was doing his best to not dance to one of his favorite songs. The next songs were Rotten to the Core, Chillin Like a Villain, You and Me, and Set It Off to finish their performance. Once their performance was up Mal took center stage again.

"Thank you, Auradon City,!" Mal cried, the group letting out howls as per usual, the audience mimicking them.

"Happy Birthday Prince Benjamin From the VKs!" Carlos added quickly before Mal forgot.

"Enjoy the rest of the party!" Mal finished and the group left the stage to change into their party attire. Mal pulled Jay aside to cuss him out for adding in so many last-minute improvisations. Evie went to save Jay from her wrath while Carlos took a picture of his outfit and sent it to Adam.

"I'm at the party. Look for me. This is what I'm wearing." Carlos was dressed in a black and white suit with red piping details along the seems to match the prince's style. The mask was red and covered the top half of his face. It had white swirls and spirals with black rhinestones. It was frankly a masterpiece of Evie's to make the whole outfit. Carlos slipped into the outfit and headed out into the party.

The party was completely packed from one wall of the ballroom to the other. Carlos had to slowly make his way through the crowd, looking around for anyone who might resemble Adam. The problem was everyone was dressed in evening wear and wearing elaborate masks. After nearly half an hour of searching, Carlos resigned himself to leaving the room entirely and stepping out onto the much less crowded balcony. The wind in Auradon City was warm and gentle, not like the chilly isle breezes he had come to find solace in. Carlos stepped to the balcony railing and gripped it as all his worries started to surface. What if Adam couldn't make it? What if he had instead been stood up? What if this was all some kind of sick joke? Carlos could feel himself start to shake and he hated all the thoughts circling around his head it was making him feel awful. He knew Adam better than that and yet here he was doubting him and his every intention.

As the dark thoughts began to cloud his head he felt a hand touch his shoulder, followed by a familiar voice.

"Carlos?" Evie asked turning him around sounding confused. Mal came over to his other side. "You okay?" She seemed to know he wasn't even with him wearing a mask. Best friends can sometimes just tell like that.

"I'm fine. E… I just can't seem to find him and he isn't responding to any of my texts…" Carlos couldn't help the heartbroken sound in his voice. He didn't mean to let it slip but his worries were eating him up. In all his searching he couldn't even manage to find the prince either. So far tonight he was striking out two for two and it felt bitter.

"Don't worry 'Los, me and M. will help you find the prince. I know you mentioned they were close. This is his party, at least if we find the prince you can meet him. Don't worry so much. The night only just begun." Evie reassured him before the two girls retreated back into the party leaving Carlos alone on the balcony again. It was another ten minutes before Carlos felt another hand on his shoulder. Carlos frowned expecting Evie to tell him they couldn't even find the prince. Knowing Carlos' luck he expects that the prince didn't even attend his own party. However, the voice that came was not Evie.

"Dal?" Adam's voice questioned. Carlos froze and felt all the veins in his body light up on fire are the same time. Carlos slowly turned to come face to face with not who he was expecting at all.

"Prince… Ben?" Carlos asked confused looking up at the unmasked prince wearing his blue and gold suit. It was a much more Isle style prince suit with a lot of asymmetries. He couldn't help but stare at the smiling prince, his face burning a bright red to match his mask. "W-where's Adam?" was the only thing Carlos could manage to sputter out.

"Dal, I'm Adam." Ben smiled even more handsomely, giving him his full princely charm.


	12. Tale As Old As Time

Carlos felt like time had stopped. All his body could do was stare up at the prince in complete surprise. Adam was prince Ben?! To Carlos, this was as if the world were a snow globe being shaken vigorously just to watch everything fall. It took a couple of minutes before he finally regained his senses, what was left of them at least.

"This… no. You have got to be kidding me." Carlos brought his hands up to cover his already half-covered face. Ben tilted his head to the side, gently grabbing his hands and pulling them away from his face.

"I'm not kidding Dal. I'm Adam, the same guy you have been talking to this whole time. I promise. I mean I even showed you my boxers the other day because of the weird mirror magic. Remember?" Ben held his hands comfortingly in his own, trying to keep him from freaking out more than he already was. Carlos took an uneven breath and looked up into Ben's eyes, momentarily getting lost in them.

"Yes, I remember..." His cheeks matching the color of his mask again in a very adorable shade of crimson. "But I never would have guessed that you were the prince. I mean after all the things I told you." The thought fully formed, and his blush only seemed to spread. "Oh god… I told you about having a huge crush on the prince, well I mean you? God this is so confusing." Carlos looked down scrunching up his nose in confusion and annoyance. Ben let go of his hand and lifted his chin to look him in the eyes.

"Dal, I never lied to you about who I am as a person. Yes, I didn't tell you that I'm really Prince Benjamin, but would you really have believed me? I still think and feel everything that Adam did because we are the same person. I still want you to be my date to my own party Dal. I really like you and seeing you here only proves that to me even more." Ben searched his eyes for understanding and thankfully found it. Carlos couldn't help but smile a little bit, still blushing.

"I'm sorry, it's just a lot to take in you know? I was sort of expecting just a normal guy, not a prince. I'm not trying to complain either honestly, we both already know what I think of you, both as a prince and as Adam. Can I just call you Ben now? Calling you Adam feels weird." Carlos couldn't help but ask, though mentally kicked himself for even asking such a silly question.

"Of course you can call me Ben. I'd honestly prefer that you call me Ben anyway… What do I call you?" Carlos froze for the second time, he forgot that he never really introduced himself. Should he even tell him? Despite his better judgments Carlos reached up and took his mask off, revealing his face to Ben who smiled brightly. "Carlos De Vil?!" Hearing the prince say his name only made him feel a wave of heat wash over his body giving him chills. "I'm such a huge fan of the VKs and I had no idea it was you. My suit was made by your…" Ben paused suddenly remembering the whole reason Carlos wanted out of Isle City.

"Mother." Carlos finished with a sigh, putting on a reassuring smile. "It's fine Ben. You had no idea that one of the most famous fashion designers, especially from the Isle was my mother. I think you look very handsome." His face warmed a little bit and Ben let out a small sigh before pulling Carlos into a hug.

"I wish I had known sooner so I could have protected you…"

"It's fine Ben. We are missing the whole party though." Obviously trying to change the subject. Ben let out a laugh and looked Carlos deep in the eyes, voice sincere.

"Honestly the only reason I even wanted to have this party as soon as you were invited was because you were coming. None of this all matters to me right now except for you… We have been so close this whole time Carlos and finally, here you are. I don't want to waste a single moment with anyone else. I can promise you that." Carlos and Ben were lost in one another's eyes deeply before a girl with long brown hair and similar features bumped hips with Ben distracting the two. The girl gave Ben a fake innocent smile before laughing.

"Cool party cousin. The music inside is slowing down and your mother is expecting you to go dance."

"Running errands for my mother, Bella?" Ben couldn't help but sound a little annoyed.

"Who else would manage to find where you slip off to?" Bella gave Carlos a kind smile. "Nice to meet you by the way." She gave Ben a wink before slipping back into the party.

"Sorry about her… Would you like to come dance with me? I know you are a good dancer." Ben smiled charmingly offering his hand. Carlos slipped his mask back on and took his hand.

"I'd love to dance with you… I've fantasized about it for nearly a week now." Carlos admitted chuckling making Ben's smile grow brighter.

"Then I had better not disappoint." Ben lead Carlos inside to the dancefloor as the music had become slow and classical. Ben took Carlos' hand and put his other on Carlos' waist leading him into a slow waltz to the tune of Tale as old as time. They began dancing in the middle of the ballroom and were soon left alone on the dance floor as everyone watched as the two dance. For Ben and Carlos however, it was as if no one else existed or was even there, just lost in on another's eyes and movements. They both danced so beautifully. Carlos felt as if one of his fantasies had come to become a reality. The reality of the situation had not quite fully sunk into Carlos yet, but he just wanted to enjoy this moment, in Ben's arms dancing. Without even thinking about it, as the song had come to an end the two leaned in for a kiss that felt so good, so right that it could have set off fireworks. This was their moment, and no one would take it from them.


	13. Staying The Night

Carlos and Ben spent the rest of the party dancing together. The two were the light of the party and everyone had seen them together, including the press. Thankfully, Carlos wore his mask the rest of the night so none of the attendees other than the VKs knew who it was. Evie couldn't be more excited for her friend. She knew how much tonight meant to him. Mal, on the other hand, didn't like this one bit. She saw this as something that could potentially break up the VKs and pull them apart. The VKs plan had always been to hit it big and go touring, making music and money, get out of the Isle and live together as friends. This prince was a threat to that very plan.

The good news for the group was that after their performance for the prince, Maleficent had already received several phone calls about gigs that the teens would easily agree to, not that she would give them the option. Maleficent was equally as bent on following this plan because it meant wealth for her as their manager but also it got them out of their parents' lives, which was the whole plan all along. None of the VKs parents wanted their kids around or in their lives anymore. This was the less criminal way of getting rid of them, though they had considered less legal options in the past.

As the party wound down the group got ready to leave aside from Carlos who was still glued to the prince, the two mostly just enjoying each other's company. Mal came over to the two yanking Carlos away from the prince to get his attention.

"What the hell Mal?" Carlos whined not liking the new distance between him and Ben who had been so comfortable next to one another.

"The hell is right Carlos? The rest of us are ready to leave. Are you coming or not?" Mal's attitude wasn't something he liked at the moment but Ben, being the prince stepped in making her even more unhappy about the situation.

"Actually, he and I just discussed him staying for the night. Chip can take you three back if you would like. Don't worry, I'll take very good care of him. I promise." Ben said smiling, hands on Carlos' shoulders. Mal looked into Ben's eyes intently before switching to Carlos' eyes making him cringe. He knew she was pissed the hell off and Ben wasn't helping.

"Fine… but anything happens to him and your princely little ass is toast." She smiled venomously before turning and returning to her girlfriend who waved at the prince and Carlos goodbye before the three walked out. Carlos took an unsteady deep breath before turning to Ben.

"Are you sure me staying is the best idea? I mean, what will your parents think… I don't want to get you in trouble." Carlos couldn't help but be nervous about staying in a castle for the night.

"Don't worry, my parents already know, and I know my father won't mind," Ben added avoiding mentioning that he didn't ask his mother, knowing she would try to watch them like a hawk. Ben honestly just wanted some alone time with Carlos, not in some gross way but just some time to be themselves. Ben took Carlos' hand and lead him away from the remainder of the party toward the actual living quarters in the west wing.

Entering Ben's room was like entering a second home for Carlos, it was very nice and lavish, but it was noticeably very Ben and that comforted him. It was familiar to him because of the mirror and Carlos couldn't help but smile looking around at such supreme luxury. He had an entire living room of his own, his own bathroom, his own master bedroom and tons of the newest technology.

"Wow, living like a prince seems nice." Carlos teased a little bit sitting down on the couch and marveling at how comfortable it was. Everything had the faintest scent of Ben to it, making him want to wrap himself up and never leave. Ben laughed and smiled coming over to sit next to him.

"Yeah being a prince has its perks, but it isn't all luxury and fun." Ben meant it lightheartedly, but Carlos gave him a knowing look.

"I know… I didn't mean it like it wasn't. I know the whole reason you even had to have the party was because your parents wanted you to find a partner." Carlos was very apologetic. He knew his parents would expect someone else of status, not just a singing, dancing isle boy. Ben gently grabbed Carlos' by the chin and looked him in the eyes.

"Well, I found something better than just a partner. I found a boyfriend who means a whole hell of a lot more to me than that and I know my parents will love you." Ben leaned in and gave him a kiss. It was only supposed to be a small reassuring kiss but the two let it run away with them, the kiss turning far more heated and intense before Carlos pulled out of it making Ben pout a little bit. Carlos couldn't help but chuckle smirking devilishly.

"Want to kiss me that bad huh my prince?" Ben blushed a little bit at the almost playful way he said 'my prince' making him shudder inside. Ben just played along pouting far more dramatically and nodding. Carlos smiled and stood up, finally remembering to take his mask off. Ben loved seeing Carlos' actual face. To Ben, Carlos was one of the most handsome males he had ever met and boy was he weak for it. He smiled and stood as well.

"Can we change into something else? If I ruin this suit in any way, Evie is going to kill me. She wanted me to look extra good for tonight." Carlos blushed a little bit knowing it was mostly for the prince. Ben went to his wardrobe and pulled them both out some of his comfortable clothes, making sure to grab some of his smaller and tighter clothes for Carlos. The two turned away from one another to undress, neither admitting that they snuck peeks at one another the whole time. Carlos pulled Ben to sit back down on the couch after they were dressed in Ben's comfortable clothes.

"Wanna watch a movie before bed?" Ben asked curiously making Carlos smile.

"I love movies, sure. You pick though." Carlos handed him the remote. The two settled in to watch a comedy movie together. By the end of it, the two were a laughing mess that had turned into them kissing again, this time pulling Carlos onto his lap. The kissing had reached a point of making out and Carlos couldn't help himself, kissing him fiercely as his hand slid up to grab handfuls of brown hair. Ben wrapped his arms around Carlos pulling them closer together until there was a knock at the door. King Adam cleared his throat and the two practically threw themselves apart. Carlos was as red as he could be bowing before the king. Ben stood up smiling goofily.

"Hi dad, this is Dal… his real name is Carlos." Ben introduced awkwardly making King Adam smirk in amusement.

"Hello, Carlos, nice to meet the boy my son has been telling me so much about. I'm glad you two have managed to get so close." He couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "I just came to tell you both good night. Don't let me ruin your fun. Sleep tight. We can talk during breakfast in the morning." King Adam smiled and left the two alone again. Carlos couldn't help but still blush, Ben coming and pulling him into a small gentle kiss.

"Let's just get ready for bed, for now…" Ben smiled before going over to the bed expecting Carlos to follow. Instead, Carlos had gone back to the couch to curl up. Ben stopped and smirked. "What are you doing?"

"Laying down?" Carlos asked curiously looking over at the expectant Ben.

"You're not really going to sleep on the couch, are you? I was hoping you would come share the bed with me." Ben smiled charmingly making Carlos blush brightly before getting up and joining him on the bed. Ben pulled Carlos close for a goodnight kiss, this one running away with them again till their legs and hair were tangled together, Carlos' hands buried in tufts of brown hair and Ben's hands wrapped around Carlos feeling the backs of his hips. Ben broke the kiss but didn't pull them apart even in the slightest, their lips brushing as he talked.

"Goodnight Carlos." Ben smiled nuzzling their noses together.

"Goodnight My Prince…" Carlos teased earning him more kisses before the two nestled together attempting to sleep.


	14. Nightmare

Carlos could immediately feel something was wrong walking into Ben's office. Ben had only recently been crowned king and they had grown distant. Now, standing in his office Carlos knew why. Audrey sat on Ben's lap the two wrapped up in one another kissing. Once Ben noticed Carlos standing there he pulled away from Audrey clearing his throat.

"I can explain." Ben's voice sounded cold, hollow. Something about this all felt wrong. Carlos couldn't speak. It felt as though his lungs had filled with water and he was drowning from the hurt ready to spill out. "Carlos, I'm sorry we haven't talked about this sooner but as King, I need someone who can stand by me and give me children. I need someone with status and who the kingdom will approve. As much as I had feelings for you, you were just the bad boy infatuation. You and I knew it wouldn't last. I think it is best you leave." Ben's voice didn't even hint at any bit of regret or an apologetic tone. It was like ice had pumped directly into his veins. This all just felt so wrong.

"Ben!" Carlos cried sitting up abruptly from his bed, drenched in a heavy sweat. Ben roused from beside him sitting up as well, wrapping an arm around Carlos comfortingly.

"What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Ben asked concerned. His voice was normal again, hinted with tones of worry and sleepiness. Carlos nodded as the water that felt like it had filled his lungs spilled from his eyes, burying his face against Ben's chest. "Shhhh… shhh… it's okay Carlos, it was only a dream. Everything is okay. I promise." Ben's arms were warm like his voice and more comforting than anything. His crying subsided quickly, and he sat upright feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry… I had a bad dream that I was just some bad boy phase to you… It scared me." Carlos couldn't fully shake the dream off and the worry found a home at the pit of his stomach. Ben sighed softly and smiled charming and warm, like his hugs.

"You are not a phase to me Carlos. You don't need to worry about that. We have known each other long enough by now that you should know I would never do that to you. I care about you a lot. So don't worry. I know it isn't something you can help but know I mean what I say." His lips finding Carlos' as he pulls him down onto the bed close to cuddle up together.

Carlos felt better from what Ben said but it wasn't completely gone. Part of him knew that no matter what he would always be the boy from the Isle. Somethings you can't just forget. However, laying in Ben's arm's curled up and warm, he could at least try. So he did, he laid there in Ben's embrace just thinking about the things the two of them could do together here in Auradon. It was all pleasant thoughts until Ben's alarm clock went off, knocking him out of any pleasant thinking and back into the moment.

"Wanna take a shower?" Ben asked not thinking at first until he saw the blush on Carlos' face creep up. "Separately of course… I mean… you know." Ben corrected feeling his own cheeks flush as well. For someone who always seems to know just what to say he sure could put his foot in his mouth. Carlos nodded and got up heading with Ben into the bathroom so he could turn the shower on for him before Ben went to grab Carlos some of his spare clothes to wear.

Carlos slipped into the hot shower and reveled again at how nice everything was in Auradon City compared to Isle City. The shower actually worked correctly, and the water didn't smell of anything off or strange. It was just all clean and fresh with nice soaps that smell delicious rather than like chemicals. As a fan of chemistry class however, Carlos didn't mind the chemical smell too much, but it was nice to think of smelling like something other than a chemical solution. Ben had a body wash that smelled like mint and sandalwood. Once Carlos was out and done, he walked into the bedroom wrapped in one of Ben's blue towels. Ben couldn't help but stare a little bit before gesturing to a neat pile of clothes for Carlos.

"S-sorry… I don't have anything in black and white." He chuckled a little bit face quite red. Carlos smiled a bit and gave Ben a kiss. As Ben headed for the shower, he glanced back to see Carlos from behind as he undid the towel getting a glimpse of his ass before nearly running into the bathroom door. Ben took a cooler shower than Carlos did but took his time letting Carlos dress before coming out. Now it was Carlos' turn to turn red in the face and look away covering his eyes. Ben chuckled but quickly got dressed.

"You can open your eyes now Carlos." Ben teased a little bit nudging him gently.

"Sorry I just didn't want to see anything I wasn't supposed to." Carlos blushed furiously letting his brain do some imagining of what things could have been like under that towel. Ben nudged him again brushing away those thoughts.

"How gentlemanly of you." Ben smiled pulling Carlos into a sweet kiss. "Ready to eat breakfast with my parents?" Ben asked and Carlos visibly gulped. He had completely forgotten that he was going to have to have breakfast with the king and queen. To make matters worse he was going to have to do it while wearing Ben's clothes. He could only hope they didn't get the wrong idea. Knowing his luck they would probably assume the worst since he is from Isle City and all. Ben wrapped his arms around Carlos hugging him and easing away his worries.

"Don't worry, they will love you. I know it." Ben comforted him, leading him out of the room and down the halls towards the dining hall.


	15. Breakfast

One of Mal's best-kept secrets, even from Evie, was that she too had a friend from Auradon. They had met in a chatroom similar to Ben and Carlos but it wasn't as romantically charged. Both of them shared in common the desire to achieve their goals by any means necessary. Unfortunately, the same thing seemed to now be threatening both their goals. They decided last night after the party to meet up and figure things out. This morning Mal was already out of bed and the hotel. The café they agreed to meet at was only blocks away. Tiana's Place was a classy restaurant and café. Sitting out in the sunshine of Auradon was her friend. A pretty pink princess with brown hair and doe-like innocent eyes filled with determination.

"Hello, Audrey… enjoying the weather?" Mal smirked playfully. Audrey forced a much too sweet smile and laughed too much.

"Always. Just working on my tan. Hello Mal. We would have met last night but the ball was far too distasteful. I'm sure you can agree." Audrey smiled cheerily. Mal nodded darkly remembering the way Carlos and Ben clung to one another like lovesick puppies. It made her feel nauseous. She sat down across from Audrey and leveled her eyes on her appraising her.

"Let us skip the bullshit and get to the issue. You want your prince back and I need Carlos focused on our Career not some poster boy for perfection. What do you suppose we do?" Mal cut to the chase not wanting too many people seeing them together. Their friendship was a secret and it was best that it stays that way.

"That is simple. We break them up. You get your friend and my prince comes running back to me, tail between his legs." Audrey sounded almost as if she had done this many times. Mal knew she was right to consult Audrey on this. It would take planning, but they might be able to pull it off. Mal was resolved, she needed Ben out of the picture as soon as possible. Carlos needed to focus, and this was her only option. If she plays it right, he would never know she was behind it.

Carlos and Ben arrived at the dining room. King Adam and Queen Belle were both already seated enjoying a large spread of breakfast foods. Adam smiled at the boys and beckoned them to sit.

"Good Morning Son and Carlos. Did you sleep alright?" He asked between bites of toast. Ben nodded smiling looking to Carlos who was practically cowering behind Ben. "It's okay Carlos, I promise we won't bite." Adam smiled warmly, the family resemblance with Ben was striking in their smiles. Carlos nodded and finally took a seat nervously.

"I-I slept pretty well. I have never slept this good back home." Carlos didn't really think before saying it, his nerves were too high to really process, everything was like word vomit. "Yeah, nothing in Isle City is even remotely as comfortable as they are here." His words making Adam frown and share a worried look with Ben. He sat staring at the food before Ben came over and nudged the plate in front of him.

"Eat Carlos. You really don't need to worry. I promise. My parents are harmless." Ben tried to comfort him sitting next to him and holding his hand under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Carlos took a deep breath and nodded smiling a little bit.

"Sorry… I'm just used to fearing parents. It is kind of a habit. I remember this one time that Jay spent the night because his father was out of town and mother whipped me raw… I had to sleep on my side for a week." Carlos commented nonchalantly. Adam, Belle, and Ben nearly choked on their food all sharing a concerned look. With a very gentle tone of voice, Adam sat up looking at Carlos with nothing but caring.

"Is your mother hurting you, Carlos?" He asked carefully, Carlos looked around at their surprised expressions and took a big gulp of scrambled eggs. Should he really tell them? Ben's reassuring hand under the table was still holding his own giving him strength.

"Sort of? She isn't gentle when I do something she doesn't like. She isn't a very gentle person in general. Her name is Cruella for a reason." Carlos stared at his food avoiding looking up at any of them.

"Cruella De Vil? I never knew that woman had a child. Oh dear, we can't just let her do this… I'm so sorry sweetie." Belle had wet eyes and clutched her husband's hand.

"Well, you certainly are not returning to stay with her. I wouldn't feel right. You are more than welcome to stay here. Ben would like that I'm sure." Adam was doing his best to control his rage. He felt it bubbling up in his stomach. How could anyone hurt such a sweet boy?

"Mother wouldn't like that very much I don't think… Besides I have school and friends as well. I'm part of the VKs and they need me." Carlos sputtered nervously looking at Adam finally. The worry in Carlos' expression made his heartbreak a little.

"As King, I insist. I will talk to your mother personally. I will not tolerate such treatment." Adam said resolutely before Ben cut in quickly.

"Why not bring the VKs to Auradon and enroll them into Auradon Prep with me? They could all go to school still and would have dorm housing away from their parents until we could situate this… issue?" Ben asked his father with puppy dog eyes, begging him to keep Carlos like he was the cutest puppy at the pet store. Adam smiled and exchanged a look with Belle who nodded.

"That is an excellent idea son. It is decided then. The VKs will come to Auradon and attend Auradon Prep under the protection of the Royal Family." King Adam decreed much to Carlos and Ben's excitement. The two shared a quick kiss that made Belle beam with joy. She was happy her son finally found someone. He was never affectionate with Audrey, so the difference was like night and day.


	16. VK Trouble

By the time breakfast was over the King and Carlos had settled on a plan. Carlos would stay with Ben and the Royal Family until arrangements could be made with Auradon Prep. While they weren't taking Carlos away from Cruella legally, due to copious amounts of red tape and paperwork, they would be keeping him from her in the literal sense. Carlos still loved his mother to a certain degree, I mean she was his mother.

After breakfast, Carlos and Ben headed to the hotel that Carlos had been planned to stay at for the event. When they got there Carlos quickly changed into an outfit of his own, not wanting anyone to see him wearing Ben's clothes. It would be too easy for his friends to make assumptions. Once he was dressed, he went and knocked on Evie's door. The blue-haired girl swung the door open, saw it was Carlos and Ben and threw herself onto Carlos hugging him.

"Goodness Carlos! I knew you were staying the night, but I expected you to be back before now." Evie squealed, pulling Ben into the hug. Ben just let himself be hugged accepting that this was probably just how the girl was. Carlos smiled brightly, unable to really help it.

"I had breakfast with the king and queen this morning." He was cut off by Evie squealing and Ben ushering them all into the suite and closing the door. Evie hops up and down squeezing his hands with Carlos doing the same. The both of them just having a girly moment. Carlos stopped himself blushing heavily at the smirk on Ben's face seeming to find the two of them fangirling amusing. "Sorry… uh well, the King and Queen actually invited the VKs to go to boarding school here in Auradon City at Auradon Prep. We would still be able to go home and go to gigs for our career." Evie squealed again making Carlos and Ben cover their ears a bit.

"You mean we get to be Auradon kids now? Everything is amazing here… can you imagine the fabrics I could get here?" Evie seemed to already be daydreaming when Jay entered the room. He looked at Carlos then the prince smirking.

"It is about damned time. Maybe now that he has the real thing, he can stop daydreaming. You have no idea dude how much this little guy has thought about you." Jay teased messing up Carlos' hair making him groan and swat at his hand.

"I didn't daydream that much…" Carlos grumbled making Ben chuckle and tuck an arm around his waist.

"Don't worry. I think it is cute that you had such a crush on me before. It was pretty cute especially since you didn't even know you had been talking to me the whole time with no idea." Ben made Carlos nod a bit and chuckle. Jay just smiled and sat down in one of the chairs in the room before Mal came in through the door. Evie turned to Mal and gave her a stern look.

"No call or texts and you leave before I get up? You turned your phone off too! Where have you been?" Evie asked seeming pretty peeved. She hated when Mal did things without telling her because they used to fight over Mal keeping secrets. She always seems to keep secrets from Evie for one reason or another and it always upsets her.

"I had some business E. That's all. I mostly just wanted to go for a walk where the air doesn't reek of fish." Mal reasoned but something about that answer seemed off to everyone but no one really seemed to be in the mood to argue with Mal.

"We are going to Auradon Prep Mal! We can still do our VK stuff too, but we get to be here in Auradon. No more Isle City." Evie squealed in excitement making Ben seem proud of his father's decision but Mal didn't look nearly excited.

"What is the catch goody two shoes?" She looked at Ben accusatorily completely ruining the good mood that had been in the suite before she had entered. "No one, especially princes and kings, gives away things like this for no reason. What is the cost? Are we even going to be able to afford this school of yours?" Mal squared up to Ben who didn't seem intimidated at all.

"There is no catch Mal. My father made the decision after hearing what Carlos' homelife is like. His mother is cruel and you already know that. The reason you three are invited as well is because of the VKs. Carlos didn't want to break up the group or lose his friends." Ben's voice hinting a little annoyed but mostly stayed reasonable and cool. Mal didn't seem convinced. She looked over at Carlos who nodded.

"He is telling the truth Mal. What is with the third degree? He and his family has been nothing but nice to me and us. Why do you have to act like they have some kind of secret evil plan." Carlos complained looking at Mal who backed off of Ben after giving him a threatening glare.

"People here are too nice, and I don't trust it. Nice people want something, Carlos… and if there is a price to pay for all this…" She looked at Carlos harshly. "It'll be your fault for getting us involved." Mal was pushed by Evie who looked incredulous.

"MAL! That is enough! This chance to go to Auradon Prep and stay in Auradon is a nice gesture that comes from a good place, I know it. You are acting like a brat and you can't talk to Carlos like that. Maybe you need to go for a walk and clear your head." Evie sounded pretty pissed and Mal sighed frowning.

"Sorry. I just want to protect you guys." Mal looked at Carlos who gave her a hug.

"I know… but please try to chill out. This is a good thing. I promise." Carlos beamed a smile before going back and taking Ben's hand. He gave it a comforting squeeze and pulled it up to give his hand a kiss. This was a good thing, right?


	17. Cruella De Vil

The VKs and the prince didn't hang around together long before it was time for the four to check out and head back to the isle. They all packed their belongings and when they finished checking out, Chip was waiting with the limo just outside. They filed into the stretched car and set back off for Isle City, this time with Prince Ben. The trip was mostly quiet and somewhat somber. Evie and Carlos, in particular, didn't enjoy the idea of being back on the isle. Mal and Jay didn't seem phased by it much in honesty. Though Jay seemed to watch Ben like a hawk the whole ride.

The first to be dropped off was Jay, they stopped outside of a rickety pawnshop and bargain store. Jay gave Carlos a small side hug before crawling out. Next was Evie who stopped in front of an imposing old stone house, it was a very old house that was practically a miniature castle. Evie gave Mal a quick kiss and Carlos a hand squeeze before heading inside. Mal's home was a gothic spire of a building, with piercing green eyes peering out the window at them. She didn't bother to bid the two goodbye. Finally, they came upon the sharp and jagged rundown formerly opulent home known as hell house. Cruella's car parked in the driveway signaling she was home. Carlos hesitated, he looked at Ben frowning.

"Promise you won't leave me here." Carlos looked at the Prince with worried begging eyes. Ben smiled comfortingly, confidently and charmingly in return.

"I promise you won't be left here, Carlos." Ben squeezed his hand to ease his nerves. Ben got out first before helping Carlos out. Carlos leads them inside while Chip gave him a thumbs up from the Limo front seat.

The moment the door closed behind them was when Cruella howled. "You ungrateful little shit." She stomped from upstairs in her room down until she was before them in the living room that was almost never used. "You have been gone and there are chores to be done. Why I oughta beat you raw-" Cruella stopped the moment she caught sight of the prince who straightened himself up, forcing away the pissed off look on his face to a steely smile. "Prince Benjamin!" Cruella cooed sickeningly sweetly coming into the room in full, acting graceful and dainty instead of her cruel and almost barbaric typical demeanor. "What a lovely surprise. What can Madame De Vil do for you." Cruella draped herself over Carlos, her talon-like nails digging into his clothes possessively making Ben have to suppress a growl.

"I'm here with your son to collect his things. By order of the king, my father, he is to be a guest at our castle until he is to attend school with me and the other VKs at Auradon Prep. The schooling is going to be covered by my family." Ben replied with an almost pride. Cruella's smile faltered a bit and she looked at Carlos with venom before looking back at Ben with a faux innocent smile.

"Why ever would the royal family take interest in my rotten son? He is quite the troublemaker and a poor student. I also need him here to take care of me." Her nails digging into Carlos making him wince. Ben visibly frowned this time.

"Your son is a brilliant boy who deserves better than the Isle can provide. The king and Queen have personally noticed this and request, no, demand that he attend Auradon Prep. There's no question I'm afraid. I'm sure you have someone else who can care for you otherwise. Now if you would excuse us, we are under a bit of a tight schedule." Ben gestured to Carlos. Cruella reluctantly undug her claws from her son and let him go.

"Well, give my best to the royal family then, your highness." Cruella's voice was practically acidic. Ben took Carlos by the waist and ushered him upstairs. Carlos finally snapped back to life and led him to his shabby bedroom. Carlos grabbed a trash bag and started collecting his thing, his computer and plenty of outfits of clothing along with a stuffed animal in the shape of a black cat. Ben scrunched up his nose looking hurt and a little annoyed.

"You don't have proper luggage, do you?" Ben's voice was harsher than he meant it. He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry I just want to get you back to our castle as quickly as I can." Ben rubbed his back making Carlos smile a bit.

"I understand. Trust me, I want to get out of here more than you want to." Carlos twisted up the rest of the trash bag and slung it carefully over his shoulder. "Well, this is it. Shall we go?"

"We most definitely shall." Ben smiled taking his hand briefly to bring it to his lips and give it a kiss. Carlos couldn't help but blush. They descended the stairs in preparation to leave when Cruella snatched Carlos' wrist and pulled him to her, whispering violently in his face, her eyes practically on fire with rage.

"You are worthless and ungrateful. I will have you back and when I do, I'll make sure you never leave again." She squeezed his wrist till Carlos cried out in pain. Ben cleared his throat and Cruella let Carlos go faking a toxic smile. "Love you, have a good time." The very words making her look ready to vomit. Ben took Carlos back out to the limo and quickly ushered him into the car. Once they were inside Ben took his wrist and covered it in kisses, kissing the pain away.

"I'm sorry Carlos, if she ever threatens or hurts you again, I won't hesitate," Ben growled making Carlos sigh and smile a tiny bit, mostly to comfort Ben.

"Thank you, my prince. Or should I call you my knight in shining armor?" Carlos teased trying to lighten the mood. Ben smiled and gave Carlos a sweet little kiss.

"I'm not shiny, or a knight but I will always protect you." Ben pulled him into a hug. Chip watched the two cuddle in the backseat as they crossed the bridge back to Auradon City.


	18. Hot Chocolate

Once they returned to the castle it was pretty late. Carlos was given his own room in one of the guest rooms. The room was just as lavish and beautiful as the room that Ben had but without a lot of the more personal amenities. Most noticeably for Carlos, he missed how everything seemed to carry a scent or feel of Ben. The room was colored in shades of golden yellows and blush pinks, clearly decorated by the queen herself. The room felt cold to Carlos though, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that it was just his mind, he didn't like this room very much. He truthfully would have rather slept on Ben's couch than in this room but he wasn't going to push his luck.

Setting his trash bag of belongings on a dresser Carlos unpacked his things in an attempt to make the room feel a little bit more homelike. It helped a little bit. It was late so Mrs. Potts simply brought him a tray for dinner. Her food was wonderful and the warmth of the hot meal in his stomach made him feel a little more at ease. Pushing the tray onto the side of his small table, now empty and ready to be collected, Carlos pulled back the covers and crawled into the very comfortable large bed. Between the food and comfort, it didn't take long for Carlos to fall asleep.

Carlos stood before his mother who had her whip out and was pacing menacingly in front of him. "I warned you, you piece of trash. You ungrateful waste of life, that I would beat you raw and never let you leave." He felt the sting of her many ring coated claw against the side of his face sending him down onto the ground from the force, not prepared to balance himself. Cruella loomed over him before she brought her whip down on him. His skin split and stung, burned and ached. His arms were coated in lashes and whelps attempting to protect himself. All he could do was do his best to protect himself and cower. It wasn't until the whip hit his face that he woke up.

His cheeks were stained with tears and he sat up clutching his stuffed kitten plush named Beelzebub. The room loomed over him foreign and cold. He shut his eyes trying to will himself back to sleep, to dream his happy dreams of times with his prince, but the sleep and dreams would not come. Feeling to frightened and alone Carlos quickly got out of bed and scurried to Ben's room. The door was shut so Carlos knocked. After a couple of minutes of knocking to no answer, Carlos opened the unlocked door and went inside, Ben had fallen asleep and was splayed out on the bed with his shirt riding up a little bit. Typically the sight would cause the boy to blush and fluster at the very exposure of skin but his mind was too riddled with thoughts of his mother to care. Carlos crawled onto the bed and worked his way to resting his head on Ben's chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Ben lifted his head sleepily and looked down at Carlos, who was looking at him.

"Carlos? What's wrong?" he brought his hands up to wipe away the remainder of tears staining his face. Carlos couldn't help more coming from his eyes.

"I had a nightmare of mother getting a hold of me again. She whipped me harder than she ever had before. I tried to go back to sleep but I'm scared Ben. I'm so scared, what if she comes for me? Mother doesn't like her things being taken from her and she treats me like I belong to her." Carlos' entire body had begun to tremble and shake. Ben sat up and pulled Carlos into his lap holding him tightly, letting Carlos sob into his shoulder. The boy practically fell apart in Ben's arms as the fear and years of torture and trauma came bubbling to the surface. Ben knew this might happen. Transitioning from a lifestyle defined by a cruel and terrible mother to one of protection and caring wouldn't be easy. The scars can heal but the memories don't fade so quickly.

"I know it is scary right now Carlos, but I promise we won't let anything happen to you. My parents and I care about you. I care about you so much that I couldn't bare to leave you with her a moment longer. We will protect you and keep you safe from her. I promise as your prince to always protect you. I know it's hard to believe and adjust but it will be okay." Ben's voice was soft and caring, speaking into Carlos' ear while he still trembled and cried. It took quite some time before Carlos finally calmed down enough that he was no longer crying or shaking. Ben wiped away all his tears and pulled him under the covers, holding him protectively but not too tightly. Carlos looked at Ben ashamed.

"I'm sorry for all this. I didn't want to wake you, I just didn't-"He was cut off by Ben's lips finding his, the kiss was gentle, delicate and caring. He didn't force it, but let their lips come together naturally. Once their lips parted Ben smiled a little sadly.

"You have nothing to apologize for. This is a big change and a lot is happening. I'm sorry If I made you feel like you couldn't come to me like this." Carlos shook his head sighing a bit.

"You have done everything to make me feel better and take care of me." Carlos smiled a little bit, hands absentmindedly playing with the hair on the back of Ben's head after making their way around his neck during the kiss.

"How about we put this out of our minds? I know just the thing to cheer you up." Ben smirked a little bit getting up and calling Mrs. Potts. Not but ten minutes later Mrs. Potts appeared, cheery as ever with two mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallows on the side. Ben put one big marshmallow in his and set it aside to cool. Carlos put a bunch of smaller marshmallows in his and took a sip, cursing at the burn on the tip of his tongue. Ben had a slightly dark look in his eyes that caught Carlos' breath making his cheeks warm.

"What?" Carlos asked as Ben leaned in close.

"Want me to… kiss it better?" Ben's cheeks were tinted a little pink. Carlos looked down at his hot chocolate. Ben was right, this definitely made him feel better. His cheeks heated up more and Carlos gave a bit of a nod before Ben pulled him into a sweet kiss that deepened slowly, until Ben's tongue had found Carlos' briefly, kissing his little burn better. Their lips parted and Carlos was completely breathless, as they looked into each other's eyes. Carlos REALLY liked hot chocolate now more than ever.


	19. Breakup

The next day Carlos and Ben had to spend their time separately. Ben had duties as a prince, between appearances and sitting in on council meetings his day was completely full. Carlos found his time best spent in Ben's room on his couch on his laptop working on a new song and texting Evie.

"Are you sure you really think this is a good idea E?" Carlos texted, face twisted up in concern and worry. Evie had just texted Carlos about breaking up with Mal. It wasn't something Carlos was fond of. He thought the two made a good couple. The problem always seemed to be Mal though. She would keep secrets and hide things from Evie, even normal things. It constantly complicated their relationship and it wasn't the first time the two had broken up.

"I'm sure 'Los. I can't stand it anymore. She is supposed to be able to be open and honest with me. She won't even tell me basic things anymore, like whether she had breakfast or how her walks go. She is increasingly distant lately and I can't take it. That's not what a relationship should be like." Evie texted back sentence by sentence, a habit he got used to. Even Carlos could tell something was going on with Mal. Between the night of the ball and the visit to the hotel. She seemed to have some problems to sort out.

"You know I'm always on your side E. Mal is my friend too but I always am here for you. I really hope this breakup goes smoothly and is what is best for you both." Carlos sighed heavily as he hit send, humming some notes to himself, a tune that he never heard before but was now stuck in his head. It was a slightly sad tune, but he liked it anyway. Time passed and Carlos worked on using software to recreate the tune from his head before he got another text. This time it was from Mal.

"E and I just broke up. Knowing how close you two are, I'm sure you know. For now, all VK business is on hold, we need some time apart. We have shows lined up in Auradon in a week or so, have fun with your prince until then. Enjoy it while it lasts. Nothing good ever does." Mal's text made Carlos worry. Just as his thoughts started to drift into sad thoughts of things that could happen Belle knocked at the door.

"Carlos? There you are. I checked your room, but Ben suggested I check his. I just came to bring you lunch, you missed it this afternoon." Belle smiled warmly, a smile that he knew Ben shared. Belle admittedly made him anxious. Having a mother who was pure villainy made Carlos wary of mothers. He couldn't help it especially with her being so nice.

"Oh sorry, my friend has some drama going on and I kind of spaced out into my music. Thank you, your maje- I mean Belle." Carlos caught himself, Belle and Adam had both tried to remind him so far to call them by name, but he found it hard considering he only knew them as King and Queen before.

"No problem dear. Just don't want you to go without. I know Ben and my husband both have quite the appetite and their stomachs practically roar if they skip lunch." Belle chuckled a bit, a laugh which Carlos shared in before shrugging as he set the lunch, she brought on the coffee table in front of him.

"Well, I'm used to missing meals. Mother not being home all the time meant that we didn't always have the kitchen stocked. She didn't want anything going to waste so she never was prepared. Thankfully I was always welcome at my friend Evie's house for dinner." Carlos smiled thinking of the time that he and Evie snuck ice cream and sat in her room designing clothes and talking about everything under the sun. Belle, however, had gone pale. She couldn't believe the stories that she was hearing from Carlos regularly about his mother. It was like this was normal for him to share but it certainly wasn't. Belle came over to him and sat next to him and gently pulled him into a warm hug.

"You won't have to miss any meals with us, dear. I promise. I know your mother didn't treat you right, but things are different here. Anything you need or want, just ask." Belle smiled letting him go. Carlos smiled despite how much her niceness made him nervous.

"Well if I'm being honest, I could use some new clothes. If I could just have some scrap cloth, I could stitch something I'm sure." Carlos hated asking but he didn't have Auradon City worthy clothing, all his clothes were from the Isle, mostly Evie. While he loved the style he hated how much everything wanted to fall apart due to simple wear and tear. Belle gave him a displeased but pleasant smile.

"You and Ben can go shopping tomorrow. You need not wear scraps of anything with us. We are more than happy to get you some brand new clothes." Belle smiled cheerfully and had a knowing twinkle in her eye. "I'm sure you would definitely catch Ben's attention in something brand new." She gives him a playful wink. "Enjoy your lunch dear." She gracefully left Carlos to deal with the blush covering his face. Impressing Ben wasn't something he needed to do, but he certainly liked the idea of it.

Later that night Carlos slipped from his room just as everyone went to bed and knocked on Ben's door.

"Come in" Ben's voice came through the door making Carlos excited. He hadn't seen Ben all day other than during meals and even then, his nose was buried in prince work. Opening the door Carlos stopped as he caught sight of a bare-chested Ben wearing just some pajama pants that hung lower on his hips than they probably should. His mouth felt dry all of the sudden and his face felt hot. Ben's hair was a little messed up in a way that told Carlos he had not expected him. The charming smile that Ben gave him made Carlos feel like he was going to melt, his whole body felt weak. In all his life he had never prepared to see his crush, his boyfriend of sorts, in such a state. Ben cleared his throat a little bit and Carlos jumped making Ben laugh a little bit.

"Are you okay Carlos?" Ben asked innocently, unaware of the effect he was having on Carlos.

"I uh… yes?" Carlos couldn't really focus for the moment. Ben looked down at himself and then back up at Carlos suddenly connecting the dots.

"Should I put on a shirt?" Ben asked starting to move toward the wardrobe.

"NO!" Carlos answered far too quickly and far too enthusiastically. "I mean… it doesn't bother me… I just… Okay fine, it does bother me because you are so… hot" Carlos was redder than the cherry on top of a sundae. Ben couldn't help but grin and walk over to Carlos giving him a better view.

"You are more than allowed to look, Carlos." Ben teased a bit, letting Carlos feel his smooth chest. Carlos was practically in heaven for a moment, forgetting completely why he came in the first place. "I'm guessing you wanted to sleep in here again tonight." Ben changed the subject casually. Carlos only really nodded being guided to the bed to lay down. Laying his head on Ben's bare chest, Carlos couldn't resist the temptation to run his fingers over the exposed skin of his abdomen.

"How was your day?" Ben asked kissing the top of his head, just relaxing.

"It was okay… my friends Mal and Evie broke up and I started working on a new song. Your mom said we could go shopping for new clothes for me tomorrow." Carlos replied absently, entranced by how nice it felt to just lay there with him, the simple touch of skin.

"I'm sorry about your friends. Will they be okay? Mom told me about tomorrow too. I'll take you to the best shops." Ben smiled running his fingers through black and white locks of hair, the two of them together feeling as natural as breathing.

"They'll be fine… I can't wait to try Auradon City fashions." Carlos started to nod off a bit, feeling relaxed and comforted by Ben's closeness and touch. Ben too was starting to nod off. The two ended up falling asleep together.

Meanwhile, Mal texted Audrey, "We'll all be going to Auradon Prep soon. The perfect time for us to split them up. You still in?" Audrey smirked at her phone in amusement.

"Always. Auradon Prep is my territory. Just wait, this will be easier than taking candy from a baby." Audrey replied and went to sleep. Mal was pleased, to say the least, Audrey was starting to remind her of herself a little bit.


	20. Chillin' Like A Villain

The next morning Carlos woke up early, tangled up with Ben who seemed adamant about sleeping until his alarms. Prying himself from Ben Carlos got up and wandered back to his room to wake himself up. He plugged his earbud headphones into his cell phone and used to spare time to keep up on his choreography. He and the VK's may have a large bridge and a breakup temporarily separating them but they were a group and he needed the practice. He started up the playlist of their songs and worked his way through the choreography. He started with Rotten to the Core and Ways to be Wicked before moving into their featured song, with the rapper Uma, What's My Name before starting on Chillin' Like A Villain, a song that was his personal favorite.

Unbeknownst to Carlos, Ben stood in the doorway as he was starting this song. Ben smirked and watched for a little before stepping up next to Carlos and trying to do some of the choreography with him. Ben wasn't a bad dancer when it came to the ballroom, but he wasn't prepared for this kind of dancing and ended up falling over. The resulting thud made Carlos look over to see Ben laughing on the floor. Carlos pulled his earbuds out and raised an eyebrow at Ben.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked helping Ben up with a slight laugh, contagious from how hard Ben was laughing.

"I was trying to dance like you but I kind of got my legs mixed up and fell over." Ben couldn't help but chuckle. He knew attempting the dance wouldn't go well but he didn't quite expect to end up on his ass. The good thing about it, however, was at least Ben had a healthy sense of humor. Carlos unplugged his headphones and restarted the song.

"Here. I'll slow it down and then we can try it again together." Carlos knew how to teach choreography, Mal wasn't always a great dancer, it took her the longest to pick up new choreography. Her voice was her saving grace most of the time. Carlos went through the steps of the choreography, counting it out for him, going slow and letting him see all the movements one at a time. He went through it again a second time just to be sure before starting the song. "Alright now try it with me." This time Ben and Carlos went through it together. To say Ben nailed it perfectly on his first try would be a bold lie but it wasn't the worst it could be. At least this time, he managed to stay on his feet. They ran through it slowly another time before it seemed to click with Ben. Now he seemed to get it. They went with the song a couple of times and by the end, Ben was even adding his own princely swagger to it making it his own. Carlos was both amused and a little proud of how well he taught Ben one of their dances. "Not bad. Your little posh attitude though is so Auradon City. You smile when you dance but I like it. It suits you." Carlos couldn't help but smile at how giddy Ben seemed.

"You know, it sort of went over my head for a bit that you were a VK. Now I've actually learned some of the dance moves from one of my favorite singing groups. This is super cool." Ben beamed excitedly, doing a couple of little dance moves making Carlos laugh.

"Alright, we are both a little sweaty and gross. Let's go shower… uh separately… and then head to go shopping." The blush that found its way to Carlos' cheeks from catching himself made Ben only smirk.

"And here I was hoping to share a shower with you. Bummer. Maybe next time." Ben winked heading back to his room. Carlos let out a sigh, it was going to be a cold shower at this rate. They both got in the shower at nearly the same time. The hot water easing the lightly worked muscles.

Once they were out and dried the two met back up in the hallway and headed out. Ben had called Chip ahead of time and a limo was waiting for them, Chip smiled and waved, opening the door for them. Carlos smiled crawling into the limo behind Ben. "Morning Chip." He quickly added before the door closed.

Chip got into the front seat and they set off for the famous Auradon City Mall, the largest mall in all of Auradon itself. Carlos marveled at it from afar as they approached, it had at least five different floors and was packed with people. Suddenly Carlos didn't feel so good about this. He squeezed Ben's hand for strength before getting out with him and heading into the bustling Mall. It was busy but thankfully due to the size of the place, it wasn't cramped or too unbearable. This made Carlos sigh in relief.

"Where do you want to go first?" Ben asked curiously looking at the somewhat relieved and still awestruck Carlos. He shrugged looking back at Ben with a nervous smile.

"Clothes? Anywhere but one of my mother's boutique's." Carlos replied a little sickened, seeing the sign for it off in the distance. Ben nodded seeming to get the idea before leading him to a section of clothing stores. The first one they went in Carlos saw a bunch of cool clothes in his colors but quickly decided he didn't like them once he peeked at the price tag. Ben gave him a confused look but shrugged and they moved onto the next store. This store was much the same, once Carlos saw a price tag he quickly seemed to dislike the item. Ben didn't know what was going on and by the fifth store, he was starting to get worried.

"Carlos, we have been to several stores now and you haven't picked a single thing for us to buy." Ben seemed more worried than annoyed. "What's wrong?"

"The prices." Carlos frowned "I can't afford anything here."

"I'm buying Carlos. You know that. Ignore the prices, you need new clothes. Auradon Prep doesn't have uniforms, but you still need suitable Auradonian clothing." Ben added making Carlos sigh.

"I did see some things I liked… if you don't mind us going back through the stores." Carlos forced a bit of a smile and Ben nodded guiding him back through the stores. By the time they were through all the stores, Carlos had a brand-new wardrobe ready for Auradon City and Auradon Prep. As they were leaving the final store, a shoe store, they nearly bumped into a brown-haired, tanned skin girl that made Ben want to groan. Audrey.

"Oh hey, Benny Boo." Her voice sickeningly sweet, ignoring Carlos entirely.

"Hello Audrey, please don't call me that. This is Carlos, my boyfriend" Ben tried not to sound annoyed about the Benny Boo part, but Carlos heard it loud and clear making him look at Audrey with a slight frown. Seeing Audrey in person made Carlos a little self-conscious. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her skin was smooth and perfect. Her hair was silky waves of chocolate curls. Her nails perfectly manicured. Her body curved in the right places under highly fashionable Auradon Chic attire. Carlos felt like Isle leftovers by comparison. Audrey seemed to pick up on this somehow smiling at Carlos.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were the help. Hello, Carson." Audrey commented dismissively going back to Ben and fixing his bangs for him. "Chad is having a party this weekend, everyone is going to be there. Even your little VK's are going to be there. You should come." Audrey's honeyed voice seeming innocent and unassuming.

"I'll think about it…" Ben smiled fakely and very forcefully "Good to see you but I gotta go." He quickly ushered Carlos away towards the exit. Once they were outside, Carlos turned to Ben.

"The Help? Seriously?" Carlos couldn't help the sheer anger and hurt on his face. "I mean I know she is like, perfect and pretty so, by comparison, I'm nothing but wow." He rambled a bit, Ben catching the self-deprecating comment and frowning.

"You are very handsome, and you don't look like an assistant. You are my boyfriend Carlos, she isn't my girlfriend anymore. I'd rather be with you than her any day." Ben smiled charmingly, easing Carlos' nerves a bit. The two crawled back into the limo after putting their bags in the trunk.

"I didn't know this Chad guys party was our gig this weekend. Since I'm going you should come, be my date." Carlos started, "I mean the help can't go without the one who hired them right?" he joked making Ben look at him surprised then chuckle.

"I guess not. I'd love to be your date to Chad's party. Any excuse to see the VK's perform." Ben grinned and Carlos nudged him as Chip drove them home.


	21. Enjoying The Good

Carlos walked down the corridors of the west wing aimlessly, notepad and pen in hand singing to himself, working on this new song he has had stuck in his head.

"A million thoughts in my head. Should I let my heart keep listening? 'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line, nothing lost but something missing." Carlos didn't have the raw beauty of Evie or the power of Mal's but he had a nice voice. Something about this song was drawing out emotions that had been bubbling under the surface since the party that he couldn't quite put words to til now. "If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling. Is this just a dream?" Carlos stopped sighing.

There it was, that feeling manifesting in one question. Was this whole thing just some really cruel dream? Would he wake up to find another long list of chores waiting for him in the falling apart Hell House? No. He knew this wasn't a dream, but it all felt so good, too good. It gnawed at him and unsettled him. Getting to meet Audrey only made him more self-conscious of how unreal this all felt. He didn't register the tears that were already leaving trails across his freckled cheeks. He was far to caught up in the thoughts that now surrounded him. Images of mother reminding him of how worthless he was, how he would amount to nothing. It almost didn't register when two hands covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who." A sweet familiar voice came to his ears. Carlos couldn't help the grin that crept up on his teary face.

"Ben, don't be silly." Carlos chuckled softly, letting Ben remove his hands. There was a pause when he noticed the wetness.

"Carlos? Is something wrong?" Ben asked gentle and sweet, wrapping arms around him worried and protective.

"Yeah, no… maybe. I just have been working on this new song and I didn't realize how I was feeling til now." Carlos turned around in his arms looking up at his concerned gaze. "This all just doesn't feel real. I come from a place I can barely call a home and now I have the perfect prince, a future I never had, and a chance. I just can't help but wonder if it really is real. Mal mentioned a price… I'm just worried that all this good luck is going to come at a cost. I mean Evie and Mal broke up seemingly out of nowhere. It isn't the first time but I just can't shake this bad feeling. What if-"Ben's hand came up to gently press a single finger to his lips silencing him. He took a long moment to look into Carlos' eyes, loving and sincere.

"Mal might be right, there may be a price. However, we will deal with that when and if there is one, together. Things won't stay good forever, bad things will inevitably happen but you won't be alone. I'll be there and I'm sure the VKs will be there too. Don't stress yourself so much over the maybes and what-ifs. Just enjoy what makes you happy right now." Ben gave him one of his sincerest and most charming smiles and inside Carlos couldn't help but melt. All the voices of his mother bouncing around his head were gone and replaced with a small simple voice saying one thing. "I love him". Carlos took Ben by the back of the neck pulling him down until lips found lips. Ben wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer, the two melting into kisses standing in the middle of the hallway. Carlos' entire body was on fire, it was a pale heat that came in waves, radiating over his body.

It took a moment to realize they were moving backward until Carlos' back met a cold wall, driving him farther into Ben's embrace. Their kissing had gotten feverish and automatic. Ben's lips were like chocolate and Carlos couldn't help but want more. The feelings Carlos was having were overwhelming. He couldn't help recall Ben from the night before, barely wearing just sleeping pants. It was a similar feeling but now it was like a wave to its former ripple. The two paused panting heavily, breathing in with each other looking into one another's eyes. Belle cleared her throat a bit and the two looked over at her.

"I believe there are more appropriate places for such displays of affection than the hallway." Belle smiled amused by the embarrassment written across both of their faces. Ben gave a nod and grabbed Carlos' hand quickly leading him back to his bedroom. Belle just chuckled to herself and went to join Mrs. Potts for some tea.

Once inside Ben's room Carlos was pulled back into Ben's embrace, it was infectious and warm but this time Carlos didn't want to fight it. He grabbed Ben by the hips and pushed him backwards slowly until he tripped back onto the empty bed. Carlos climbed on top of him straddling Ben's lap and leaning down for their lips to join once more as his hands worked on the buttons to Ben's top. He didn't really know what he was doing but his instincts were telling him that Ben didn't need a shirt right now. Once his shirt was off Carlos worked his mouth down to his neck via little kisses. From there it was love bites from the right side of his neck down to the collar bone, finding that soft sensitive spot making Ben's breathing hitch and his throat to betray a moan. Carlos assaulted this one spot until Ben pulled him back up to kiss his lips, his hands roaming Ben's chest and abdomen admiring his muscles and soft skin.

Ben let out a growl surprising Carlos as he rolled them over so Ben could take dominance. He took this opportunity to explore Carlos' mouth with his tongue. Their tongues finding one another, dancing together between their mouths before Ben pulled Carlos' shirt off over his head. Following a similar trail, as Carlos' lips did, Ben worked down to his neck before leaving a trail of hickeys and love bites across his neck and collar bone like a necklace. He worked his way down lower before taking one of his nipples into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. The act itself surprising Carlos with how good it felt. This was all new to Carlos but he was loving every moment of it. Ben switched nipples, giving this one a bit of a soft nip making Carlos buck beneath him. Ben did it again as Carlos' hands ran into Ben's hair messing it up. He slid down planting kisses down his abdomen before Carlos pulled him back up and into more fevered kisses. He wasn't quite ready for Ben to go lower and Ben seemed to understand. Instead, he pressed their groins together and ground them together, the friction making Carlos moan into his mouth. Ben kept going, harder and faster, rolling his hips into Carlos' until they both were panting heavier than even before and clearly in need of a change of underwear.


	22. Chad's Party

The few days left until the weekend were mostly filled with Carlos working on his new song as Ben had a lot of catching up to do with his responsibilities as prince. Carlos even left with Chip one day to go to the mall alone with some spare cash and ended up buying a new pair of headphones. These ones were Black and Red, one of the more popular brands too that you couldn't get in Isle City. Until the weekend everything had been going well.

When the day of Chad's party came Carlos woke up and showered, taking his time to let the water ease his muscles. After he got out, he got dressed in his VK Isle style leather vest and shorts outfit. Ben was taking his time getting ready, he was still in the shower when Carlos was finished dressing. When Carlos went to his room, he almost knocked on the bathroom door but heard Ben say his name, so he stuck his head in the door. The curtain was drawn so Carlos couldn't see anything.

"Ben? What's taking so long?" Carlos asked curious at the heavy breathing coming from the shower.

"N-nothing… getting out now… so you can close the door." Ben's voice cracked a bit making Carlos look confused even more.

"Are you feeling okay? You're breathing kind of hard." Carlos questioned further out of concern.

"I'm fine Carlos… I just… Can we talk about this later?" Ben seemed a little uncomfortable about it for some reason. Carlos wasn't really connecting the dots, so he just shrugged and closed the door. He took the opportunity to grab a quick snack. By the time he got back to Ben's bedroom, he was already dressed for the party. Carlos smiled a bit looking Ben over.

"You look really good when you aren't forced to dress like a prince. I should have Evie make you an outfit just like the ones we wear." Carlos seemed pretty excited about the idea.

"Sure. I think I could rock the leather Isle look." Ben tried to sound sexy making Carlos chuckle.

"Save it for later smooth stuff. We gotta go pick up the VKs." Carlos took Ben's hand and the two headed down to Chip who was waiting for them already. "Thanks, Chip." Chip and Carlos did a secret handshake before they got into the car. Ben gave Carlos a curious look. "What? Chip is pretty cool. He showed me this chocolate store in the mall the other day. It was amazing. I never thought I would see so much chocolate in my whole life. I wanted to buy it all." Carlos gave Ben a cheeky grin, making Ben chuckle.

"You can't eat that much chocolate, Carlos. It'll make you sick. Though I can't really blame you for wanting to try." Ben laughed and before the two realized it they were already at Evie's. She climbed in already dressed and ready like Carlos. She sat on the other side of Carlos and hooked arms with him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you, Carlos… I mean I know we talk every day on the phone, but it isn't the same. You give the best hugs." Evie smiled and the two hugged.

"I missed you too Evie. Once we move to Auradon Prep this week, we can see each other all the time." Carlos reassured her. Ben looked a little left out, so Carlos gave him a quick kiss. The next two pickups were similar, except Jay tried roughhousing with Ben and Carlos had to intervene. Mal made the car go quiet. She sat on the far side of Jay, away from Evie. The limo went quiet and no one really wanted to say anything. The entire drive to the party was like that.

Once they got to the party the group split up. Carlos, Evie, and Jay went to look at the stage that was set up while Mal went to talk things over with the DJ. Ben went to find Chad and talk to him, say hi and everything before enjoying the party, it was the proper prince way of doing things. Everyone at the party was from Auradon Prep pretty much. They were having the party at his parent's vacation home in Auradon City. Typically Chad's family stays in Charmington but they used this expensive side home for when they have to visit royalty or any other business in Auradon.

Everything was pretty much set up for the VKs when they got there, even the DJ was ready and Mal just had to go over the song order with him. Otherwise, it was time for the VKs to perform.

The group took to the stage and everyone piled in front wanting to be up close to the group. Carlos and Evie switched spots so that Mal and Evie weren't next to one another. They still weren't willing to speak to one another. They started with Ways to Be Wicked and continued in their usual song rotation. Ben was originally upfront and center, cheering Carlos on. During Chillin' Like A Villain, Ben's favorite, Audrey came up to him and pulled Ben away from the stage and inside. Carlos tried not to let it distract him, but he couldn't help the growing nervousness in the pit of his stomach.

Once the set was over Carlos was quick to go after where he had seen Audrey and Ben go. He could hear talking coming from what seemed to be the office. Carlos knocked and opened the door. Just as he opened the door, Audrey had Ben by either side of the head, kissing him hard. Carlos gasped and ran, he ran right back out to Chip and sat with him in the front seat of the Limo crying, begging to go home.

Back in the office, Ben pushed Audrey off him, growling after hearing Carlos.

"What the fuck Audrey. We aren't together anymore. Don't touch me ever again." Ben ran out after Carlos but was stopped by Mal.

"I don't think Carlos wants to see you right now Prince Jackass." Mal's words pure venom.

"I didn't do anything. Audrey kissed me, I didn't want anything to do with her. I love Carlos. I would never cheat on him." Ben growled angrily at himself for letting this happen. He pushed passed Mal who only called him more names and went to the Limo.

"I know it seems bad Carlos, but I've known Ben his whole life. He would do something like that intentionally." Chip said starting the limo. Carlos didn't care at the moment. His heart felt like it was in pieces. Before they could drive away Ben knocked on the limo door.

"Carlos, please open the door. I swear it isn't what you think." Ben begged, tugging at the locked door. Carlos just ignored him, giving him the cold shoulder. Chip frowned and unlocked the door himself giving Carlos an apologetic look. Ben opened the door and crawled in next to Carlos who started crying again.

"I am just the bad boy phase, aren't I?" Carlos tried to swing at Ben, but Ben caught his hand.

"I love you, Carlos. What you saw wasn't what you think. Audrey kissed me, I didn't kiss her. I pushed her off just as you ran. I would never want to hurt you. I promise I would never cheat on you." He looked into Carlos' teary eyes with nothing but the truth. Carlos reluctantly nodded and hugged Ben tightly, burying his face against him. Evie came running soon after and looked beyond pissed.

"What the fuck is going on?" Evie started taking her boot off ready to beat Ben's ass with it.

"A misunderstanding," Ben said calmly, petting the back of Carlos' head comfortingly. Evie gave him a withering stare and put her boot back on. "You guys enjoy the party. I think I'm gonna take Carlos back to the Castle so we can be alone." Ben sighed. Evie nodded and leaned in kissing the side of Carlos' head.

"I trust you, Ben. Don't Carlos, please." Evie frowned, taking Carlos' hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I never would want to. I love him, Evie." Ben kissed the top of Carlos' head, holding him in his lap. Chip drove the couple back to the castle while the rest of the VKs went back to partying.


	23. Making Up

Carlos and Ben walked up to Ben's suite together once they returned to the castle. It was a semi-uncomfortable silence the whole way and neither of them was really ready to break it. Once they were in Ben's primary room, they just stood there looking at each other, Carlos stiff a little puffy eyed and Ben looking on edge.

"I know what it looked like Carlos, but I swear on my crown that I didn't kiss her. She kissed me and I pushed her off, you just ran away too quickly to see. She took me aside originally saying she had something she needed to tell me. We started arguing because she still wants to be some power couple and I…" Ben looked at Carlos desperately, a look in his eyes of raw sincerity and truth. "I just want to be with you Carlos. I would happily give up being prince just to keep you. I know this relationship is still rather new, but I know in my heart that no one can take your place. All I want is you." Ben frowned with worry looking at Carlos, hoping for a good answer.

"I want to be with you too Ben. I trust you because I trusted Adam… It is still hard sometimes to remind myself you are the same person simply because you are the prince. You have just no idea how dream like it is to have the prince of your literal dreams fall in love with you. It is the most amazing and terrifying thing. You could have anyone and yet for some reason you want Carlos De Vil, the nobody." Carlos sighs heavily putting his hand to his heated face, forcing away tears.

"You aren't a nobody. You are Carlos De Vil, the VK and my boyfriend. I don't care about anyone else but you in this situation Carlos. Even when you were just Dal to me, a no name nobody from the Isle. Your personality is just light and goodness. I can't help but love you." Ben still had that honest look in his eyes that only made it harder for Carlos to keep composed.

"But what about Audrey? She could-"Carlos started to say, his insecurity and worries coming to be laid bare.

"What about Audrey?" Ben snaps a bit, disgusted by the name after what happened. "I don't want anything to do with her. She was a nice girl who let the celebrity status of it all go to her head. I never felt for her what I feel for you and I never will. Please believe me 'Los." He took Carlos' hands into his own and kissed them looking into his eyes. Without too much else to say Carlos nodded.

"I believe you Ben and I feel for you the same way you feel about me." Carlos finally cracked a small smile as Ben pulled him to his chest and the two hugged.

After a long while just standing and hugging each other, Carlos tilted his head up looking at Ben.

"You never did tell me what was up with you in the shower. You were breathing hard. Also, how did you know I was just outside the door cause I heard you call my name?" Carlos asked confused, the dots still not coming together despite how smart Carlos was. Ben's face went red and he made a noise of slight embarrassment.

"Well, there really isn't any elegant way to say I was getting off thinking about you in the shower. That's why I was breathing heavy and saying your name like that…" Ben cleared his throat thoroughly embarrassed. Carlos slowly grew to be as red in the face, if not redder than Ben. He knew Ben liked him, that they were attracted to each other, but they hadn't gone into that territory yet. From the sounds of it, Ben wanted to enter that territory with him. He caught his lip between his teeth and looked up at his taller boyfriend curiously. Could they do that?

Ben only got more uncomfortable the longer Carlos stayed quiet. It was a long moment before he decided to speak instead.

"Sorry for ruining the party for you." Ben apologized but Carlos seemed to still be lost in thought for so long Ben felt like he might have broken him somehow. "Carlos?" Ben questioned as Carlos seemed to finally come to a decision of some kind.

"Yeah, sorry… I just was curious what you were imagining in the shower about me?" Ben felt his face heat up again.

"Oh that… it isn't important really." Ben tried to play it off, but Carlos shook his head.

"I want to know Ben…" Carlos pushed back not letting him off of the hook.

"Why do you want to know?" he attempted to deflect again making Carlos grumble.

"Because I want to do those things for you." Carlos admitted honestly, face glowing a warm shade of ruby. Ben's brain stopped working for a second or two as it short circuited processing what Carlos just said. He wanted to… do those things for Ben? His face heated up just the same as Carlos and the two shared a long look before Ben captured his lips into a kiss. Carlos completely submitted to it letting Ben push him back til he sat him down on the edge of his desk and stepped between his legs. Their kiss was different than it usually was. Typically when things got heated, they kissed as if Carlos was oxygen, needy and constant. This was slow, deeper and laced with something that sent chills through his body. It was a hunger, a wanting that drew him in more and more. Their mouths parted and opened as their tongues joined the kiss and probed and caressed one another.

Carlos felt their groins press together and his mind started reeling. His body was wanting to be touched this time. So badly did he feel it that he grabbed Ben's hand and placed it down onto the bulge of his leather shorts. Ben moaned into their kiss, breaking it and moving down to capture his neck, feasting upon it with passionate kisses and hungry love bites as his hand rubbed the bulge in his shorts. Carlos couldn't control the explicit and needy moans that came from his throat. Ben stopped and pulled back making him whine and whimper.

"Carlos… if we… If we continue… I don't know how much I can control myself. You're driving me crazy right now and I just want all of you… Are you sure?" Ben was breathing heavily with a lust blown look to him. The usually in control prince had lost almost all control because of him and it was the sexiest thing Carlos had ever seen. Carlos nodded and gave an impish smile.

"I'm sure my prince." Carlos seductively cooed making Ben surge forward, pressing him into the desk and pinning him down. His kisses were hard and sent waves of warmth through his whole body. He quickly pulled off Carlos' shirt and shorts leaving him in his black and white boxers. Carlos helped Ben out of his shirt and let his pants slide down to his ankles revealing blue boxers with golden crowns all over them. Ben's manhood was already peaking out of the front of his boxers and Carlos couldn't help but reach down and touch it making Ben thrust into his hand, needing his touch. Carlos smiled and stroked him as his neck was assaulted with more moan filled kisses.

"What do you want me to do?" Carlos asked keeping his voice low, loving how out of control yet wrapped around his finger Ben was right now.

"T-touch me… just touch me baby… Y-you could put it in your mouth or… we could try sex. I have condoms." Ben practically begged, hands on his lover's ass. Carlos contemplated and pushed Ben back. He got off the desk and pushed him onto the bed. Carlos bit his lip and looked down and the Ben before him. He was nearly naked, with his member sticking out of his boxers, hair messy, and eyes full of love and desire.

"Where are the condoms?" Carlos asked as he teased Ben's manhood with soft touches. He had no idea what he was doing in all honesty, he lacked any experience, but he had seen some adult movies that gave him a pretty solid idea of what to do. Ben pointed to the bedside table. Carlos followed and grabbed the condoms and ripped one open. Ben took it from him and helped put it on after Carlos fumbled with it horribly. He pulled Ben's and his own boxers off and climbed on top of Ben. He pressed Ben's member into his hole slowly, grimacing at the initial pain and size. This was happening, he put their foreheads together as he slowly worked the whole thing in. Ben interlaced their fingers, holding his hand and smiling.

"I love you." Ben moaned softly as Carlos bottomed out, sitting with the whole thing inside him now.

"I love you too Ben." Carlos bit his lip and started moving his hips. It wasn't all pleasure at first. Frankly, it hurt like hell, but his hips kept rolling and soon he couldn't hold back the moans. Ben was moaning and panting beneath him lovingly encouraging him with his hands-on Carlos' hips the whole time. When Carlos shifted his weight and Ben rubbed something inside him, his vision went into fireworks as his body was overcome with a wave of pleasure. Carlos did it again and again desperate for this new pleasure that felt like nothing he had felt before. His hips worked harder sending Ben and Carlos over the edge at the same time. They both rode out their highs panting and shuddering, foreheads pressed together and sweaty. Carlos grinned and kissed Ben. "Was that anything like what you imagined?"

"No. It was so much better." Carlos and Ben couldn't help but laugh. Carlos climbed off and they disposed of the condom before laying together curled up giggling. Carlos' cell rang and he saw it was Evie. Carlos answered it, still a little winded and giggling.

"Hey E." Carlos couldn't help but cover his mouth to stop himself from breathing into the microphone.

"Hey… is everything good between you and your prince? Need me to come beat him up? Cause I will happily have chip bring us over and I will stick this perfect blue boot up his ass." Evie threatened protectively. Ben and Carlos burst out laughing at that comment.

"Haha… no E. Me and Ben made up. It was a misunderstanding…" Carlos shushed Ben who was still laughing.

"Alright you two. I don't know what is so funny but so long as you are good that is all that matters. Talk to you later 'Los."

"Bye." As they hung up Carlos and Ben shared a look and started chuckling again.

"I'm not the one who got something shoved up their ass." Ben chuckled and Carlos shoved him playfully.


	24. Morning After

Carlos coiled up into the warmth that surrounded him Sunday morning. He didn't want to leave Ben's embrace that swaddled him like the perfect warm fuzzy blanket. The world right now was cold to him but Ben, Ben was the sun, heating it all and making it warm. Despite how much he loved this he reached over the bed and retrieved his shorts to find his phone. His phone was completely blown up with notifications from all three VKs wonderings how things went and checking in. He smiled a bit reading over Evie's sisterly threats of violence to Ben should he even think of hurting Carlos. Jay was surprisingly worried as well, having caught wind of what happened. He was just as ready to protect Carlos from the big bad Ben who simply wasn't bad at all. The worst were Mal's texts. It was all accusations and calling Ben names and talking about how he clearly is a cheater.

Ben stirred next to him and tugged Carlos by the waist closer, sleepy and wanting his lover near him. His voice was raspy and that perfect early morning sexy that made a thrumb of electricity tingle along his spine to private places.

"Mmmorning baby," Ben spoke lovingly into his ear cuddling him from behind. Carlos hugged his arms and blushed a bit.

"Morning my prince. Sleep good?" Carlos questioned knowing from how quickly they fell asleep after their fun that it must have been.

"Amazingly… especially with you here in my arms." Ben kissed Carlos' neck a bit and made him giggle nudging him.

"Babe… We have a big day today… don't start." Carlos teased knowing full well what was pressing against the back of his thighs. "Besides I wanted to video call Evie with you and give her the good news."

"Good news?" Ben questioned curiously not really sure what he was referring to as there had been a lot of good things they could be sharing.

"Yes, that the whole thing was a mistake and that we made up. Besides I kind of want to see how she reacts to us video calling her like this." Carlos snickers and Ben shrugs resting his head on Carlos' as he calls Evie. She answers mid makeup and looks down at her screen.

"Good morning Carlos and Ben. You two look comfy." She teased with the biggest smile, her ruby lips perfectly applied with her signature red lipstick already. Carlos chuckled.

"Morning E, we are comfy. We made up last night. I figured I'd call so you didn't worry. Also, You excited? We move into our dorms at Auradon Prep today and start school tomorrow." Carlos honestly couldn't contain his excitement making Ben smile too. He liked when Carlos was happy, he knew he had had his share of sad and dark emotions. Evie nodded smiling bigger.

"Yes, I am beyond excited. I wonder who my roommate is going to be." Evie wondered aloud knowing it would most likely be some pretty pink princess who would not like her but grow to respect her beauty tips as most girls do at worst it would be Mal. Carlos paused going pale. Roommates? Oh no, this was exactly what Carlos was worried about until Ben, seemingly sensing the worry in his partner, caressed his side comfortingly.

"Carlos is my roommate. I called the headmistress ahead of time and made the request due to special circumstances." Ben sounded very noble and honest, but Evie grew a devious smirk.

"If shortening the commute between beds isn't a special circumstance then I couldn't possibly know what is." She batted her eyelashes innocently making Carlos both blush a deep crimson and laugh. Ben only managed to go bright red as if he had been caught. "I know everything Ben, trust me from the look on Carlos' face he seems more than happy about it. Just remember, my ears can detect bullshit and my eyes can see right through you princey. Take good care of my 'Los or I hope you enjoy the taste of suede." Her threat sugar-coated in a layer of playfulness, but Ben could feel the sting in the intention anyway. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"You gotta stop threatening my boyfriend E. He might start to take it personally." Carlos defended and Evie sighed heavily but smiling still.

"Alright, I'll go easy on him. I just worry about my best friend. Don't take it personally Ben. I know you have the best intentions, you are so good and sweet I have cavities just looking at you. Cavities are not cute, so I shall avoid looking." She joked making Carlos and Ben laugh.

"I understand Evie," Ben added quickly. Carlos gave him a small smile and Evie let out a very put out huff.

"I have packing to finish before my limo arrives." She says it melodramatically, clearly enjoying the personal chauffer taking her everywhere in a limo as of late. "Love you guys. Bye." The responded the same way before hanging up.

"Time to get up." Ben groaned starting to sit up but was pulled back down by Carlos to keep laying on the bed.

"Five more minutes?" Carlos asked pleadingly. Ben gave him a sweet smile but shook his head.

"We both need to pack. We can cuddle in our dorm." Ben replied and got up. Carlos didn't mind enjoying the view of Ben walking around his room naked getting clothes for a shower. Carlos got up and followed Ben into the bathroom to shower together. They washed one another lovingly and let things get a little out of hand before Ben put on the brakes and got out. Carlos went back to his room to dress and start packing. Both boys spent the next hour packing up their things into their luggage and deciding what stays and what goes with them. Carlos took nearly everything, but Ben had so much to choose between because of his princely suits versus his everyday wear that he didn't know what to take.

By the time Chip was announced and waiting everyone was already in the Limo and waiting. They took their stuff to the limo, jammed it in the trunk and set off for Auradon Prep. Everyone was some degree of excitement in the back of the limo, but Mal seemed to be the most excited for some reason. The wickedness was practically written on her face. One little kiss wasn't going to break the love birds up but it sewed a seed that Ben couldn't be trusted. She knew Carlos' worried and that he wouldn't be able to let it go so easily. They would manipulate his weakness, his worry and bring the whole relationship to an end.


	25. Settling In

Arriving at Auradon Prep was mind-blowing to the VK's. Their previous school was rundown and in complete shambles. The rooms were cramped and there was no air conditioning or heating that worked in the school, so they sweltered in summer and froze in the winter. Now, this school, Auradon Prep, had everything and there was an entire band and ceremony greeting them and welcoming them and the other new arrivals to Auradon Prep. Carlos couldn't imagine getting up early enough to be one of the band members already dressed in full ensembles playing for everyone. The one that greeted them was a sharp-looking preppy guy. He looked through his glasses at Evie and appeared to melt into a dopey smile.

The group was lead by Ben around the Campus taking place as their tour guide. They stopped before a statue of Ben's father and Ben scrunched up his nose, having met the real thing now, age had changed the old beast and made him softer, less rugged and intimidating. Ben smiled and hooked arms with Carlos seeming to read his mind.

"My dad really let himself go huh?" Ben teased and before Carlos could reply Mal spoke up.

"Yes, yes he did." Her snarky attitude created an uneasy friction among the group, Ben, Carlos, and Evie against Jay and Mal. Jay still seemed wary of the prince and always seemed to side with Mal. It made Carlos coil his fist and just push past it as Ben guided them to their dorm rooms. Evie was luckily stuck with a girl named Aly. Mal was stuck with a meek and whimpering girl named jane who looked downright terrified of Mal. Jay was assigned a room with Chad Charming and the two seemed to immediately have a bro-ish kinship. Lastly was Ben and Carlos' dorm room. It was at the end of the hall, so it was a little larger and by the looks of things was already Ben's some time before. Carlos picked the less appealing bed away from the windows and started unpacking his things around the room. Ben was quick to start unpacking as well.

"Why exactly did we get to share a room together again?" Carlos asked curiously as he tucked clothes away into his dresser. Ben let out a sigh opening one of his luggage and frowning at how much he had to unpack.

"Your nightmares. I know you wouldn't want to have a nightmare with someone else stuck in the room. It might freak them out or just be embarrassing. It isn't really anyone else's business, but I wanted you to be able to come lay with me if it happens." Ben stopped put clothes in his drawers neatly, he clearly thought this through and cared a lot about Carlos. This was something he did as soon as possible to ensure that there wouldn't be any issue with the room assignments.

"Thank you. You are right, I don't know if I could handle the nightmares on my own. I mean at home I had to but now that I have you here I really would rather not." Carlos smiled a little sadly making Ben stop and come over to give him a hug and kiss in an attempt to lift his mood. It seemed to work so he managed to go back to putting his things away. Before long they both were completely settled in. After a bit, there was a knock at the door. Carlos got up to see who it was and Audrey smiled at him. Carlos visibly frowned.

"Hi, can I help you?" Carlos didn't bother to hide how little he wanted to see this girl.

"Oh, I just wanted a chance to talk to Benny-boo." Audrey giggled sickeningly sweet. Her entire attitude was completely off-putting to Carlos.

"I don't think he wants to talk to you. Sorry." Carlos frowned and crossed his arms blocking the doorway more. Audrey scoffed, flipped her hair and readjusted her fake smile.

"Just tell him to text me, he has my number after all." She almost rubbed in his face making Carlos' stomach drop. She walked away, ponytail bouncing happily behind her as she left. Carlos just stared daggers into her into she was well and truly gone before turning back to Ben who was sitting on his bed, texting.

The worry began to gnaw at his stomach and Carlos couldn't help but wonder. Is he texting her? I don't want to be that boyfriend, he thinks arguing with those thoughts. But, what if he is talking to her? What if that kiss wasn't just a forced one? What if – no. Carlos stopped the what-ifs and came over sitting next to Ben.

"Hey, who are you texting?" Carlos asked curiously and innocently. Ben smiled and chuckled a bit putting his phone away.

"Just my mom. She wanted to make sure we were getting settled in just fine. Who was at the door?" Ben asked quirking an eyebrow. Carlos couldn't help the frown that came to his face looking back at the door as if she might suddenly come back, the memory of the two kissing still fresh in his mind like a papercut that he brushed against something. The fresh sting of something harmless yet painful.

"Audrey. She wanted to talk. I kind of got rid of her. She told me you should text her… since you have her number." There was a hint of accusation and worry in his voice and Ben suddenly put two and two together.

"I promise I wasn't texting Audrey babe. Don't worry. I love you and only you. I would never hurt you like that." Ben pulled Carlos close kissing him lovingly. Carlos' nerves ease and the two got up to go to dinner in the cafeteria before it got to be too late. They were pretty hungry anyway. They avoided Audrey narrowly and sat with the other VKs. Mal seemed pleased despite not caring for her roommate. Evie and Jay seemed to hit it off great with theirs, however. The rest of the night was spent excited for school tomorrow and breaking in their new beds together.


	26. Rumors

The next morning is the first day of school at Auradon Prep. The students are all awash with excitement or dismay at the beginning of a new year. Most of the students drip with privilege and wealth in a way that makes Carlos scrunch up his nose as if catching a whiff of something foul. He doesn't mean to, it is purely reflexive but at this point, he doesn't care. His priority is fighting with the annoying locker combination he was given. Ben already headed off to class leaving Carlos without anyone to ask for help. As he fumbles the combination for the fifth time a tall thin boy with raven black hair, glittering brown eyes, and nearly blood-red naturally flushed lips leans over and skillfully inputs the combination for Carlos with a smile. Carlos can't help the blush that spreads over his cheeks at the handsome stranger.

"Thanks, I'm awful with locker combinations." Carlos thanks him politely making the stranger smile.

"No problem. These lockers can be a tad tricky. You're new right? One of those VK's everyone's talking about, right?" The guys asked curiously. How did everyone already know about them? Carlos guesses that word must travel pretty fast around here if that is the case.

"Yeah, I'm Carlos." He introduces himself offering him a hand to shake. The boy takes it locking eyes flirtatiously with him.

"Samuel White, my mother is the news anchor Snow White." He adds proudly at the end. Carlos knew of Snow White from the television he has watched here in Auradon City. They do bear quite a strong resemblance. "Gotta get to class Carlos. Nice to meet you. Here. "He slips him a slip of paper with a phone number on it. "Text me. We could hang out sometime." Carlos nods a bit and puts the books he doesn't need in his locker and heads to class. By the grace of all that is good, Carlos manages to have first period with Evie. The two sit together in chemistry and are inevitably paired up as partners. They start off class with little experiments to give them a taste of what the course holds.

The next class is English literature which he shares with Ben thankfully. The two sit next to one another with big smiles on their faces. The teacher is far more relaxed about the first day then the chemistry teacher, opting for the class to introduce themselves to one another. When Carlos introduces himself there is a wave of whispers and people leaning across isles to say something. Ben frowns a little bit at something the guy on his other side says and gives him a reprimanding look. Other than that small even the class seems to whizz by with the help of his boyfriend. He gives him the inside information on all the different students in his class that aren't new.

After that, he has Physical Education with Jay and Ben. Chad Charming is there as well, and they start things off with a match of tourney that Carlos barely participates in. He isn't much of an athlete, but he does enjoy watching Ben play. Seeing him all sweaty and worked up afterward makes him blush. Ben catches a glimpse of this and smirks at him with a wink, driving even more blood to his face. Most of them take showers but since Carlos didn't even break a sweat, he just skips it and heads to lunch.

At lunch, Carlos and the group find a table towards the fringes of the cafeteria. The cafeteria was packed with lively students all gossiping. Jane ends up sitting with them, but Carlos and Ben seem to be getting a lot of stares. Ben knows something and it makes him frown a bit but when Carlos pries he forces a smile. The group settles in with their lunches talking until Carlos can't stand the staring any longer.

"Okay, seriously why is everyone staring at us. It is extremely unnerving. I know being the prince's boyfriend is all sunshine and special, but I swear to Maleficent that I am going to lose my mind." Carlos groans stabbing into his salad aggressively as if it had offended him and his entire lineage.

"You haven't heard?" Jane squeaks in a voice that draws all the group's eyes onto her. Ben frowns giving her a 'don't do it' look before she submits to the stares. "Everyone is talking about Ben and Audrey. Apparently, people think they're getting back together. They say you are just Ben going through some experimental phase." Jane gives Ben an apologetic look and Carlos frowns deeply. Already? He just got here and already there are rumors flying around about him and Ben. Ben puts his hand on his leg and massages circles into his thigh.

"You know none of that is true right?" Ben asks softly as the VKs and Jane start talking about their classes. Carlos shrugs dismissively before Ben frowns and stands up, crawling onto the table. Everyone is staring at Ben now as he straightens up.

"I'd like to nip some rumors in the bud and dispel and further ideas about my relationship with Carlos." Ben starts speaking loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear and Carlos slinks down in his seat ready to slip under the table wanting to disappear. This can NOT be happening. It was happening, however. "Me and Carlos are happy together and I am not getting back with Audrey. Thank you." He climbs off the table and sits back down. The cafeteria roars with whispers and gossip, everyone talking at once again. Carlos smacks Ben's arm lightly.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Carlos sighs a bit before pulling him into an appreciative kiss. "Thank you, Ben." Carlos smiles laying his head on Ben's shoulder. Ben rested his head on Carlos' head and smiled.

"Anything for you Carlos. I don't want anyone thinking I'm getting back with that girl or making you think anything that isn't true." Ben and Carlos sat up again to finish eating their lunch.

Compared to the beginning of the day the second half wasn't nearly as exciting. Ben and Jay had tourney tryouts, with no surprise both end up on the team. Ben was already on the team but had to try out again anyway. After that the group had dinner and went to bed, ready for the next day.


	27. Cheating

The first two weeks had gone by swimmingly except for the gossip. More and more rumors involving Carlos and Ben kept churning out of the rumor mill in a way that was really unsettling. It was as if people could see him at times of the day. Carlos felt extremely exposed and vulnerable, a feeling he didn't particularly like with strangers. With Ben or even the VKs it was fine but with anyone else it was a complete nightmare. Ontop of that Samuel White had become a steady friend of sorts over the two weeks. He was more useful than simply a friend. He often helped with Carlos' locker in the morning sat on the other side of him at lunch, with Ben on the other side. It wasn't until now, after two weeks of being friendly and laughing at silly text messages that Ben stopped early by Carlos' locker, opening it for him instead.

"Hey Carlos… Baby?" Ben started, drawing his attention with a soft smile. "I think you should be careful about this Samuel guy… I don't like him… something rubs me the wrong way. Okay?" He tried to be gentle about it with Carlos but Carlos scrunched up his face in adorable confusion.

"What's wrong with Samuel? He's a nice guy." The wheels in Carlos' brain finally click with understanding and he gets a bit of an amused smile. "Ben… are you jealous?" Carlos asks bluntly watching Ben's face heat up with both frustration and embarrassment. Carlos grinned at how cute this was to him.

"I'm not jealous." Ben defended trying to be serious but failing. "I just don't trust him. With all the rumors, who knows who could be starting them?" Ben adds sounding way more serious than he meant to that time. Carlos sighed a little bit and kissed Ben, ignoring the students suddenly whispering loudly after.

"I don't think it is Samuel. I think you are jealous that I'm friends with him." The somewhat piercing gaze of Carlos drawing out a groan from Ben, one signifying that he had given up trying to hide it.

"Okay, yes, I'm jealous cause you two text and laugh at things together." Ben huffs like a spoiled child being told he cannot have cookies before dinner. Carlos laughs and pulls Ben close nuzzling noses and giving him a heated kiss ignoring more whispers.

"Yeah but he doesn't get to kiss me or be my boyfriend. Samuel is just a friend Ben. You are irreplaceable. I promise." Carlos smiles as Samuel comes up behind them.

"Hey lovebirds. You guys hear about the talent show coming up next week? I was thinking about going and doing some illusion and magic tricks or something. The VKs should totally sign up." Carlos smiled at Ben then Samuel.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. With school we haven't had too much time to practice but I'm sure we could manage. I think we'll even have Ben join us." The sulking Ben perked up at this comment and seemed to smile.

"I know all the songs and you could teach me the dances. Just this one time of course." Ben sounded a lot more eager than he intended but it made both Carlos and Samuel laughs.

"We can figure it all out after we ask the other VK's but I definitely think you should join us at least once for a chance to be an honorary VK." Carlos kisses his nose and all the deflated ego Ben had before has reflated making him look so proud of this development. The Bell rings and Ben go pale before nearly sprinting down the hallway, most likely going to be a minute or so late. Carlos chuckled with Samuel and the two went to class.

At lunch Carlos, Samuel, and Ben bring up the talent show to the VK's as well as having Ben join them. Naturally they all agree except Mal who seems to still have something against Ben. It's an unspoken sort of acknowledgment but one everyone notices. With some prying from Evie Mal ultimately resigns to agreeing with minor protest. Everything seemed to be going well until suddenly there was a spray of papers filling the cafeteria from a kid in a black hoodie, sunglasses and matching black clothes. The pages scattered around the room and the one throwing them fleed. Carlos got up and snagged one, the page only had a large image coving the page, making his heart sink into his stomach. It was a photo of Ben and Audrey kissing sitting on a bed in what appeared to be one of the school girl dorms. Carlos came back to the lunch table and handed the picture to Ben and started grabbing his stuff. Between the constant rumors that something was going on between them and this picture Carlos couldn't help but believe it. Rumors are one thing but see it in black and white was a harsh reality that Carlos didn't want to believe. Sadly he couldn't not believe it this time. Ben grabbed a hold of him and looked just at heartbroken.

"This isn't real. I never did that, I swear." Ben said despite everyone now starring at them. Carlos couldn't help the anger that flared up in his chest.

"Then who the fuck is that because it sure as hell looks like you. The gossip was one thing Ben, even the kiss at the party but this isn't just a mistake or something forced Ben. That is you, clear as day. The least you could do is own up to it." Carlos snapped making Ben recoil, Ben looked confused and hurt, just as much as Carlos did but right now he didn't care, he just wanted to be somewhere else. Carlos walked away and Samuel ran after him. Evie and Jay looked at the paper then at Ben with a mix of surprise and anger. Mal sat smugly grinning like the cat that just caught a mouse.

Carlos didn't go back to his dorm or his classes for the rest of the day, opting to instead stay in Evie's dorm, curled up in her bed ignoring the text messages blowing up his phone from Ben. The only text message Carlos sent was to Ben, still named Adam in his phone, "We're over." Evie after class pulled Ben aside, he looked completely defeated and distraught.

"Why would you do that to him Ben. We trusted you." Evie started in a calm voice. She was mad but something about the way Ben looked broken up made her calm down.

"I swear I didn't do it E. I don't know where those pictures came from, but I haven't been with Audrey like that. I could never hurt Carlos like that. I don't know what to do. I didn't do anything and now he thinks I've cheated on him. I can't blame him but I know I didn't. I don't expect you to believe me but I swear on my crown that I didn't do it." Ben couldn't help the heartbroken sob that broke from his thoat at the end of the sentence. Evie knew better than to believe someone at their word but even she had to admit that something about this didn't add up. Something about this all felt really off since the beginning of the school year. She frowned and pulled Ben into a comforting hug.

"I cannot believe this, but I think I believe you." Evie stated holding Ben comfortingly.


	28. Talent Show

The first few days after their breakup Carlos stayed in Evie's room. She helped him through his nightmares and kept him stable, eventually convincing him to return to his dorm. Once Carlos slept in his dorm the first night, he had his nightmare. Without thinking too much he crawled into Ben's bed without waking him and curled up softly sobbing. His crying woke Ben up, he rolled over and pulled Carlos close holding him comfortingly. Once Carlos calmed down, he returned to his own bed wordlessly and the two pretended it didn't happen. Even if they weren't together, Ben cared for Carlos like no one else could. He wanted to take care of him and have him to love and hold again.

In their spare time Evie and Ben had worked on following the rumors back trying to find out who started them as well as who threw the photos. It wasn't until Ben caught Chad wearing a black hoodie that looked eerily familiar that it clicked. Ben charged at Chad and slammed him into the lockers pinning him.

"Where did you get those that picture." Ben growled, too pissed off and angry to remain civilized. Chad just looked at him scared and surprised.

"I don't know what you are talking about man." Chad stuttered attempting to shift away suspicion but failing. Ben snarled and grabbed him by the hoodie slamming him back up against the lockers.

"STOP LYING. I know it was you that threw those pictures in the cafeteria. WHERE DID YOU GET THEM." Ben's patience completely lost. Chad let out a very unmanly squeal of fear and shuddered.

"I don't know. I found the photo in my room and a note to spread the word. I thought you were cheating on Carlos so I figured I'd do it and spread it. I don't know who put it there. Honest." Chad admitted honestly. Ben frowned and let Chad go with an annoyed growl.

"Next time stick to your own business. I don't know where that photo came from but it was fake and your idiocy just ruined the best thing I've ever had." Ben's words were frigid and cold holding back a deep well of emotion. He had cried enough recently, and this wasn't going to make him cry again.

What did make him want to cry was seeing how close Samuel and Carlos had gotten from afar, while they clearly weren't a couple that fast, they did become close friends. They spent a lot of their time together and even sometimes would sit and play video games in their dorm together. It was normal friend stuff but Ben couldn't help but feel like it wouldn't be just friend stuff for long. He felt like he had completely lost everything, for something he knows he didn't do. Ben did not cheat on Carlos but the evidence, this damned photograph, says otherwise.

The talent show was quickly approaching and the VK's had decided against performing. Carlos instead decided to take the spot himself, solo. He didn't explain why but he just wanted to do this on his own. The night of the Talent show, Carlos dressed in his best Auradon City chic fashions and sat in front of the mirror thinking, remembering going shopping with Ben and later with Chip. His memories of all the time Carlos had spent with Ben came rushing back and this time he couldn't fight the tears, The tears overwhelmed his eyes and trickled down his face as choked sobs broke from his chest. The knock at the door was soft but it cut through his thoughts.

"'Los?" Evie's sweet but gentle voice called before stepping in. She took one look at Carlos before rushing over to pull him into a hug squeezing him. Mal stood in the doorway frowning at how broken up Carlos still was. It had been over a week, wasn't that enough time to move on, for Mal it would be. For Carlos, years felt like they would not be enough time. You don't lose your absolute dream and get over that so quickly. His heart ached and Evie knew better than to try to plead for Ben's innocence right now. "Just don't give up on Ben, 'los. I don't know what is going on but something tell me you shouldn't give up." The words brought fresh hot tears to his face and he clung to her harder, not wanting to pull himself away. Evie being strong, held him tightly, riding out the waves of pain that her best friend was feeling. She knew she couldn't just make it all better in one night but she desperately wanted to get to the bottom of this so he friend could be happy again. Evie wouldn't give up.

Finally, after several other acts including a song by Audrey that everyone seemed to love except Ben, Carlos, Evie, and Samuel, it was Carlos' turn to go on. Carlos took to the stage with a microphone as his song started. IT was his new song, 'If Only' that he had written while staying at the castle but finished recently.

"A million thoughts in my head should I let my heart keep listening? 'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line. Nothing lost but something missing I can't decide. What's wrong, what's right? Which way should I go?" Carlos sang, everyone in the audience was silent, but he didn't care. This song swelled with the feelings burning in his chest and he just kept going. "Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?" He continued to finish the song, but images of the magic mirrors came back into his head and it stung his heart. By the time he finished he and half of the people watching were crying to some degree. Carlos wiped away his tears and forced a smile.

"Thank you!" He said before exiting the stage. Carlos nearly ran right into Ben who was waiting for him.

"Carlos." Ben said gently stopping him. Carlos looked up at him and the tears were back. Carlos shoved Ben lightly.

"Why?! I love you and you had to go and do something so stupid." Carlos tried to beat on Ben but he was too weak from tears. Ben just pulled him close and held him. Samuel and Evie came back stage taking Carlos away from Ben and leading him away. Ben just stared after them, his own tears betraying him now.


	29. Caught

It was way back before the school year started, the morning after the party, that Chip had witnessed it. Driving the royals to an important meeting he was parked across the street from a café just a couple blocks from the hotel the VKs were staying. He was sitting in his limo waiting for the royals meeting to be over when he spotted Mal joining Audrey at the café across the way. Chip wasn't nosey but he definitely was aware of how strange this was. As far as he knew this was the VK's first time in Auradon City. How did these two know each other? Their meeting was brief and seemed as if they didn't want anyone to see them together.

Then again when Chip was driving them back to Isle City, Mal seemed to keep staring daggers into the prince. She seemed to look at him as if he had wronged her in some way, yet the group was acting as if nothing had happened. It was strange to him. After Carlos and Ben's run-in with Audrey and their upset argument about how she treated Carlos, Chip wasn't too happy. He and Carlos had become somewhat friends despite his place as a chauffeur. The night of the party it was Chip who consoled Carlos in the limo knowing Ben would never cheat. He had seen Ben raised most of his life, it wasn't the type of man the Ben was and Chip knew it. So he opened the door for Ben when he came to explain. Sure enough, Chip had been right, it was all a misunderstanding and Chip knew then that Audrey couldn't be trusted.

Now sitting in the limo with the prince taking him to a council meeting, Chip couldn't help but notice how broken up Ben looked, how broken down and weary he was.

"Sir, Can I ask you what is bothering you?" Chip asked lowering the divider completely as he drove. Ben shifted a bit and took a shaky breath.

"Carlos and I broke up. Someone at the school spread a bunch of rumors about us and eventually convinced Chad to spread a photo that makes it look like I was cheating on Carlos with Audrey. I didn't do it chip but the picture is so clear and the only one who believes me is Evie but we can't figure out who spread the rumors or who gave Chad the photographs to spread." IT all came tumbling out of Ben's mouth in a ramble of heartbreak. Chip frowned deeply and paused contemplating whether he should say anything.

"I don't want to start anything or add to your frustration sir but there was something I witnessed that you should know about." Chip said before explaining the events he had witnessed and the things he had also noticed about Mal.

Meanwhile, Evie sat on her bed looking over the photograph for the thousandth time. Her eyes were strained but she knew there was something wrong with this image, but she couldn't put her finger on what it is. Mal was in the shower but her phone began vibrating. Evie ignored it and returned to staring at the photograph. That is when she saw it. It should have been clear as day, but now it was beyond obvious. How had she looked at this damned photo and not noticed it sooner? She stood up quickly when Mal's phone went off again. Evie paused and looked at the phone for a second before picking it up and unlocking it. Sure enough, Evie was still he lock combination. She couldn't help but roll her eyes a bit at that before checking the text message notifications. They were from, Audrey? She didn't even know Mal and Audrey knew each other enough to have one another's phone number let alone be texting. Evie scrolled up and read through some of her text messages before her blood went hot with anger. It was Mal, it had been fucking Mal the whole time.

Evie practically shook with anger, she sat on the edge of the bed taking screenshots of the messages and sending them to her own phone before putting Mal's phone back and waiting for her to get out of the shower. Evie was pacing the length of the bed, hands tightened into fists when Mal got out of the bathroom. Mal gave her a look and smirked.

"What twisted your knickers sister." Mal snickered a bit at her own comment and went to grab her phone. Evie stepped in front of her and stopped her.

"IT was you and Audrey." Her voice like liquid ice spilling out and splashing Mal in the face. Mal scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Audrey and I what?" Mal deflected crossing her arms and acting smug. They had been careful, there was no way Evie knew. Evie reared her fist back and punched Mal right in the face, hard enough to send her reeling onto the floor. Evie stepped on her chest knocking the wind out of her. Evie flashed her phone, showing the screenshotted text messages. Mal's eyes went wide and she looked up at her former girlfriend in surprise and horror. Shit was all Mal could think before Evie knelt down and knocked her out.

Meanwhile, Carlos was sitting contently next to Samuel working on their homework together. The two didn't talk much, Carlos was still hurting from to loss of a Ben, but he was still determined to make the most of this educational opportunity. Graduating from Auradon Prep opens nearly every door one could want to pursue a future in and he wasn't going to let Ben ruin that for him. Samuel pulled Carlos close, hugging him sensing his thoughts.

"It's okay to be upset about it Carlos." Samuel clearly caring for Carlos as he petted his head. Carlos could feel the heat rise up in his cheeks looking directly into Samuel's eyes. The two were really close on this bed, so close he could almost feel Samuel's breathing. Carlos paused and the two seemed to notice at the same time. They started to lean in reflexively when they were surprised by a knock at the door.

"Carlos. Open up, It's important." Evie's voice called. The door had been locked to avoid Ben coming to interrupt their studying. Another knock came to the door as Carlos got up to unlock the door.

"Carlos it is really important" Ben's voice called this time. Samuel stood up behind Carlos and comforted him with a hand on his shoulder. He opened the door and Ben and Evie started rambling at the same time. Both trying to explain something about Mal or something. Samuel let out a sharp whistle silencing the two.

"One at a time, no one can understand either of you." Samuel sighed heavily. Evie and Ben shared a look before Evie spoke up. She showed Carlos the picture making his heartache.

"Carlos, I know what this looks like but for a second ignore how it makes you feel and really look at it. Does anything seem off about this photograph?" Evie asks making Carlos groan. He looked at the photo closer than before, he didn't see any- wait… Did that Calendar on the wall say February? Ben and Audrey didn't break up until April. Also, looking closer now, Ben's hair doesn't have a curl to it. He looked over at Samuel whose hair had a slight wave to it that matched the image. That's when Carlos looked at Ben and Evie confused.

"It isn't you." Carlos couldn't deny the rush of relief he felt in that moment. They all looked at Samuel in unison and he sighed a bit.

"Guess you figured it out… I didn't have any hand in this before you all accuse me of anything… but when I saw that everyone thought it was Ben, I figured it would be a chance to be with Carlos." Samuel shrugs and Carlos shakes his head looking mortified at what he had almost done. Ben pulled Carlos close and Evie sighs.

"The real ones behind all this are Mal and Audrey, they planned it from the start," Evie said showing Carlos the screenshots as Samuel left the room, clearly not welcome anymore. Carlos felt sick and pissed off, he knew Mal had something against Ben but he never imagined that she would stoop so low. Ben held Carlos protectively before leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss. The two taking the moment to savor this feeling again, within that second it was as if nothing had happened between them. Evie could only smile and let them enjoy the moment.


	30. Repair and Return

It didn't take long for word of what was going on and what really happened to spread across Auradon Prep. Soon everyone was whispering about how Audrey cheated on Ben when they were still together, how she set up the breakup and so much more. The tables had turned on the little miss popular. She was no longer very popular and most of her friends abandoned her at the revelation of what kind of person she could be. To Audrey, none of this was her fault. It was all Mal's fault for roping her into this crazy scheme, ignoring the fact that she herself was hellbent on getting her ex-boyfriend back desperately. In the grand scheme, this was an eye-opening experience for Audrey into who she really was. She quickly learned that who she was, she didn't like it. She decided then and there to change and be a person she could like, rather than the manipulative and selfish girl she had been.

Meanwhile, the Vk's had met up that weekend with Ben to discuss the whole thing. Jay admitted to being involved with giving Chad the photograph but ultimately had to be told and shown everything. Jay reluctantly sided with Carlos and Ben against Mal. He usually would side with Mal but there was no denying that what she had done was pretty damning.

"I can't believe you would do something like this Mal. I knew you were keeping secrets and that you really didn't care for Ben but I never imagined you would go so far as to actually hurt one of our own. You hurt Carlos Mal." Evie restated seeming completely lost as to how she could have been so blind.

"I know, and I'm sorry okay? This whole VK Career is important to me and I didn't want Ben to ruin that, especially with how adamant mother was about getting us our start. I know I fucked up." Mal couldn't help but sound strained and defeated, it was all out in the open now and she knew there was no getting out of it this time. She royally fucked up. Jay and Carlos seemed to agree with this sentiment and were equally cold at first but Ben wasn't that type of guy. Whether it be innocence, naivety, or some form of stupidity Ben couldn't look at her as coldly as the other boys did.

"I forgive you Mal. I don't trust you, but I can forgive you. I have Carlos back and everything has worked out in the end. I just hope next time you feel threatened that you say something directly instead of concocting evil schemes to handle your issues. You should know that the VK's are my favorite group, that's why I had you all at my birthday party to begin with." Ben said warm but still with a firm voice. "I would never do anything to break up the VK's or stop you guys from turning what you love into a career. You are a music group and friends, first and foremost. You matter to Carlos too, all the more reason that I would never compromise that." He sighed heavily holding Carlos' hand. Carlos softened and looked at Mal with pity.

"Look, I don't hate you, we don't hate you and none of us want this group the fall apart but I think you really need to take some time to think about how much you really hurt me and Ben. I don't care about how messed up the intentions and everything was, I care that you understand how truly hurt I was thinking the one person saving me from my mother and pain had cheated on me. You know what mother did to me and how she treated me. I trusted you to have my back and you stabbed me in it. That really fucking hurts girl." Carlos forced back frustrated tears and Mal could only nod letting him speak. She came over and gave him a hug.

"I know Carlos, I know I wasn't a good friend to you. I have no excuses but I hope you can forgive me and that we can still be friends after all of this." Mal and Carlos hugged tightly, Ben watching her a little warily still.

"I forgive you Mal, but it is going to take some time before I can trust you again. You really did me dirty." Carlos finally said lifting his head high and letting Ben take his hand again.

Things started to go back to a semblance of normal from then on. The school ultimately gave Mal and Audrey both detentions for a week for spreading rumors and stirring up trouble. Carlos and Ben settled back into their relationship easily, hopelessly in love with one another. Carlos and Ben did have to have a discussion about Samuel after they were comfortable again, Carlos didn't really like him that much, he was mostly just trying to latch onto something during his period of heartbreak. It didn't matter much anyway as Carlos and Ben kept their distance from Samuel. In return he kept his distance from the pair, eventually slipping Carlos a note apologizing for everything. Samuel still cared for Carlos, but it remained a one-sided attraction as the monochromatic boy had found his love solely focused on the brown-haired lover he shared a dorm with. Everything finally seemed to be working its way to peace and perfection. The couple had settled their quarrels and even accepted Audrey into their group of friends. Mal and Evie got back together again even. It had been a month since things had gone down and everyone was content as news of a fashion program would be opening up at Auradon Prep with a famous fashion designer set to spearhead the program. Carlos and Evie were immediately thrilled at the prospect of getting to develop their designing talents beyond just VK costumes. However, no one knew who the famous fashion designer was.

Cruella De Vil sat back in the chair across from the headmistress of Auradon Prep. They were going over the program details at length over cups of tea. To the headmistress, Cruella was a polite and well-mannered woman with an unfortunate name. Behind her alabaster exterior of propriety lied nothing but rage and cruelty, with one thing circling her mind. Revenge.


	31. Wicked Woman

Everyone to some degree was excited about the new fashion program. Some were only excited to potentially catch glimpses of another celebrity and others were overjoyed at the prospect of learning fashion design. No one was as excited as Carlos and Evie. It was seemingly the only thing the two wanted to talk about. Of course, Carlos would have been more thrilled about a dance program, but a fashion program suited him just as nicely. He was excited to actually work on his own concepts and designs for once, usually, since Evie was the more competent of the two with a sewing machine, she tended to take creative control. It was never intentional, but it certainly was there.

On the first day of the program, Carlos and Evie couldn't sit still. Their bodies like live wires sparking with nothing but raw energy as they sat through their required classes for the day. The program was an extra class after the main classes. The two could barely contain themselves all day, doodling concepts in the margins of their school work rather than paying attention. Finally, their classes were done and over. Carlos locked arms with Evie and the two skipped down the hallway casually toward the designated room for the Fashion program. Carlos grabbed the door and opened it for Evie to go in first. She curtsied at him and he bowed at her in an exchange of "m'lady" and "m'lord" making the two giggle before entering the classroom.

Standing at the head of the class Cruella stood in a chic red asymmetrical dress with a black and white fur shawl She had matching red couture pumps on and was waiting expectantly for the students to arrive. Her face was one of well-kept beauty that only sharpened and became intimidating with age. She was beautiful and yet terrifying all the same. Her body was supermodel thin and lacked any real definition beyond the natural curves of her bone structure, giving her an almost gothic hourglass figure in it's dark glamour. Darkly glamorous would be the perfect words to describe the rage-fueled woman at the desk in front of the many sewing stations that served as desks for the incoming students.

Carlos, wearing the exact same color scheme, stopped dead in his tracks with Evie the moment he saw his mother in the room. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was kicking himself for not realizing that the teacher could have been his mother. The main thought in his mind was a cold and shrill terror. His mother's forced smile grew into a genuine one, one that instilled a natural fear into Carlos. She knew he was terrified, and he knew she knew. It was painfully obvious in the way she seemed to bore holes into his head with her fierce stare. Carlos was pulled by Evie over to one of the work stations and the two sat down next to one another in the middle of the room, far enough away from Cruella yet not far enough. The room filled with other teens and once the seats were full the door was closed by Cruella as if trapping them like prey. Her little lambs to the slaughter, with Carlos being the black sheep, the on she desired most to watch suffer.

Cruella went to the board and wrote her name in a very elegant signature before turning back to the class.

"Hello, my new students. My name is Cruella De Vil. Yes that Cruella De Vil, I have no doubt you have heard of me." She amused over the whispers and stares Carlos got from some of the students from recognition. "In this class, you will learn real fashion and the true essence of what it means to be a designer like moi. There will be no kid gloves when handling this class, should you not be up to the task, then you may leave. Today we will be going over all the basics. If you do not know how to use a sewing machine listen closely because I do NOT like to repeat myself and you shouldn't like to see me once I'm annoyed." The thinly veiled threat made Carlos sweat, he knew far too well how she was when annoyed. He pitied whatever poor soul managed to grind even slightly at Cruella's nerves.

Cruella launched into the technical of running a sewing machine. She went over the importance of properly threading the bobbin as well as the foot pedal. She instructed over demonstrations of basic hand stitching before going over all the programmed stitches on the sewing machines as well as what exactly they are used for. By the end of the first course, Carlos had almost forgotten that it was his mother, Cruella teaching the class. She was actually somewhat calm and professional. It took him a while to realize that she was only being so calm and collected because she couldn't just be a monster in front of the entire classroom of students. Whatever Cruella was planning, and Carlos was certain that his mother had ulterior motives for wanting to teach this class, she couldn't risk blowing it so early.

"Alright students. That's enough for today. I hope you took notes as we will not be reviewing this again, we go straight into patterns, seam allowance, and concept designing tomorrow." She dismissed the class. As everyone got up to leave Cruella cleared her throat and everyone paused. "Mr. De Vil. Would you mind staying for a moment?" The rest of the students filed out. Evie leaned over to Carlos.

"I'll be right outside the door. If you need me, scream. I promise I won't let her hurt you." She kissed his cheek before heading out the door as she said she would. Carlos reluctantly walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Mother…" He said coldly looking at the woman now glaring at him. She smiled wickedly and caressed his cheek before snatching his jaw in her hand, ruby clawed nails digging painfully into his face a little bit.

"Never call me that. The moment you left my house you are no longer my son. Not that I wanted you to begin with." Cruella growled. She softened in a way that made Carlos feel sick. "It's good to see you doing so well… It would be a shame if something horrible happened to you… or your prince… or that lovely blue-haired girl." Her threat was once again veiled with a sound of sincerity that Carlos could see right through. She let go of Carlos' face and smiled from ear to ear. "See you tomorrow… Carlos." She gleamed with vicious intent as he scrambled to leave the room. Evie was waiting just as she promised. Carlos looked absolutely terrified.

"Carlos… what happened?" Evie put her hand out to cup his face in a concerned motherly way. Carlos flinched away and was visibly shaking.

"Ben… I need Ben." Carlos' voice broke and Evie nodded. They checked their dorm but he wasn't there. They remembered that Ben had Tourney practice and went out to the field. As soon as they got there Ben, Audrey, and Jay took notice. The team took a break and so did the cheerleaders. Carlos was getting weaker by the second. Evie ended up catching Carlos who fainted. While she would call it dramatic, it was no surprise. The things his mother did to him made her just as terrified. She couldn't imagine how he felt. The moment Carlos dropped the three came running.

"CARLOS?!" Ben scooped Carlos up and took him to the bleachers to lay him on the bench, head on Ben's thigh. Ben looked to Evie for an answer. She couldn't help but feel shaky all the sudden too, Audrey took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We just got back from the fashion program. The teacher was Cruella De Vil." Evie said sitting down to compose herself, clinging to Audrey's hand. Ben looked wide-eyed at her in disbelief and Jay looked dark with contained rage.

"Did she…" Ben started but Evie shook her head. Ben let out a relieved sigh and pulled Carlos close, holding him comfortingly. Carlos started to come to and wrapped his arms around Ben tightly squeezing him. Everyone just exchanged a concerned glance as the black- and white-haired teen began to sob into Ben's shoulder.


	32. Good Audrey

Carlos stayed and watched Jay and Ben finish up their Tourney practice. He had to admit, despite the fact that tourney was never going to be something he knew a lot about, the team seemed to be shaping up nicely. Ben and Jay were a well-oiled machine with Chad close behind. Carlos felt a small pang of jealousy at how well they seemed to mesh. With all the wild things that have happened since they came to Auradon Prep, Ben and Carlos haven't really had a whole ton of time to do things together other than at night in the dorm. His face fell and he looked over at Audrey who was watching Carlos with a worried expression. She sent the other cheerleaders off before coming to sit by him. She nudged him forcing a smile.

"Hey there puppy-boy why the long face?" Audrey looked at him and Carlos gave a weak smile.

"Am I really that obvious?" Carlos whined looking pained by how easily Audrey seemed to read him.

"If your face gets any longer, I'm going to have to call you horse-boy." Audrey chuckled genuinely attempting to lift his spirits. Carlos gave a weak smirk and sighed looking at Audrey wearily. "Look I know you have like zero reason to trust me, but I genuinely am worried. I know you are dealing with the whole Mom thing, I don't know any details but I can read between the lines. I also saw the way you just looked at Ben and Jay. I'm not stupid either Carlos, I know me and Mal really messed with your relationship and I am really sorry. If something is bothering, you then I am happy to listen." Audrey took his hand in hers and gave it a small reassuring squeeze making Carlos gasp slightly. He had completely forgotten to breathe as his head swam with worries.

"Me and Ben haven't gone on any dates or done anything much really this past month. Things are good between us but I just… I want him to be my best friend and my boyfriend. He was both before but with school and tourney…" Carlos grimaces looking back at all the tourney mates horsing around and roughhousing like Carlos and Jay used to do. "Not to mention the performances the VK's have put on nearly every weekend."

"You miss him basically." Audrey summarizes seeming to follow his line of thinking. Carlos nods reluctantly.

"He is here so I shouldn't miss him but when it was just Dal and Adam… we always said good morning and good night. We talked about everything. Now it just feels like there's a gap there that wasn't before." Carlos frowns looking quite frankly like a sad little puppy. Audrey gritted her teeth and stood up. Carlos looked up at her confused, but she gave him a warm smile before marching onto the field. All the boys seemed to stop roughhousing and turn to her. She smiled innocently, flipping her hair. Half the tourney team practically swooned.

"Sorry to interrupt the fun boys… but can I borrow Ben for a while? I'm sure you all can manage without him." She flirted twirling a hair between her fingers. Most of the boys seemed to agree. Ben gave her a concerned look and she pulled him along. Once she and Ben were out of earshot of everyone she stopped, whisper yelling, her entire flirty side gone completely. "You really need to talk to Carlos." Audrey reprimanded sounding more like an angry mother than his friend. Ben looked over at Carlos then back at Audrey.

"Messing with my relationship again Audrey?" He said warily of her still. Audrey growled in annoyance.

"No, I'm trying to save it before you and Carlos have to get separate dorms." Audrey snaps. Ben seems to sober from his good mood at that looking back at Carlos who is now watching them. Audrey fakes a smile and Carlos smiles back, though it doesn't reach his sad puppy dog-like eyes. Ben frown and turns back to Audrey.

"Fine, I'll bite. What are you talking about?" Ben sighs heavily and Audrey smirks crossing her arms.

"Carlos misses you. Before you even say that you are there every night with him, think about the last time you two went on a date or went somewhere other than your dorm. When was the last time you texted him good morning or good night? He just told me he misses Adam, his best friend. You are so wrapped up in your princely stuff and school stuff he clearly isn't seeing the you that he loves." Everything she said made Ben look more and more guilty and hurt. "Worst of all his mother is here now, for god knows what reason. He really needs you right now Ben. I know you guys don't trust me but you can ask him yourself. In fact, you should because you clearly need to talk to him." When she finished Ben was fidgeting with his jersey looking like a scolded child.

"Thanks, Audrey." Ben smiled sadly.

"Don't thank me, just fix it. I already messed your relationship up once. I'm not letting you mess this up on your own either." Audrey smiled and waved at Carlos before going to find Evie and Mal, hopefully this time the two would be dressed when she goes to their room.

Ben walked over to Carlos and sat down next to him smiling. "Hey there Pup." He looked into Carlos' eyes and could see the warmth and the sadness both. Ben pulled Carlos close embracing him like they haven't seen each other in far longer than it really had been.

"Hi." Carlos' voice was small and tinged with confusion and a bit of sorrow. Ben picked him up and sat him on his lap ignoring the wolf whistles and whoops of his teammates. Carlos, however, couldn't help but blush at the show of support.

"How about once I get cleaned up we go grab dinner in town tonight? Just us two?" Ben smiled charmingly in a way that always made him melt. He nodded and kissed Ben with such an influx of love that it felt refreshing to finally kiss that this again. He didn't even realize it was missing until now. The team made more noise and teased the couple.

Meanwhile, Samuel walked into the Fashion program's classroom.

"You wanted to see me, Miss De Vil?" Samuel questioned the woman who sat on the edge of her desk legs crossed looking at him like a starved wolf at a piece of steak.

"Come in and close the door. There's something we need to discuss." Cruella grinned with a look that could only be explained as truly evil.


	33. Punishment

Ben and Carlos' date night went perfectly. The two went to Tiana's place for dinner together and shared a meal. While it wasn't the fanciest place, Carlos was content with food options he could actually read the names of without needing Ben to read the French to him in English. For what seemed like the first time in a month the two talked.

"I know that you are super busy, but I need you Ben… With mother here it just makes me need you more. I need my friend and boyfriend. She threatened me, she threatened you and Evie too… I'm honestly scared out of my mind and don't know what to do." Carlos shuddered forcing back the water gather in his eyes. He had cried enough, and he wouldn't give his mother the satisfaction. She may not be able to see it but she would know. She would know she broke him and that would be where the worst would start again.

"I'm here Carlos, I promise after tonight things will be different, especially now that I know your mother is lurking around the school doing lord only knows what." Ben took his hand and squeezed it, bringing it up to his mouth to press kisses to his knuckles. Carlos nodded smiling a little bit at him seeming comforted. When they returned to their dorm that night, Ben pushed Carlos onto the Bed, climbing on top of him. Just as Ben leaned down to start kissing his neck there was a knock at their door. Ben wanted desperately to ignore it but they knocked again so Carlos got up and opened the door.

Samuel stood smiling with a plate of cookies, all of them had names on them. Carlos could see one for himself and Ben.

"Hey I baked cookies for everyone… I just wanted to bring you the ones I made for you both." Samuel smiled warmly and Carlos took the cookies.

"Thanks Sam but me and Ben are kind of busy. Thanks again." He closed the door on Samuel and set the cookies aside. Carlos crawled into Ben's lap. Ben sat looking pretty pouty about the interruption. "Where were we?" he teased starting to unbutton Ben's shirt playfully. Ben grinned and pinned Carlos down to bed assaulting his neck.

The next morning Carlos woke up in Ben's bed completely undressed and covered in love bite marks. He got up, letting Ben sleep in and decided a cookie was a healthy option for breakfast. He scooped up the cookie and took a bite, it made his lips tingle a bit at first. He wolfed the whole thing down, it was a really good cookie. He slipped into the bathroom and started getting ready for the day.

Everything was seemingly fine except by lunch Evie and Ben were both having nasty coughing fits. It was a wicked cough that came with a wheeze as their lungs struggled to work. Ben had been doing just fine until this morning. It seemed to come out of nowhere.

By the time Fashion Program rolled around Evie could barely stop coughing. Carlos handed her his water. It only seemed to help for a little bit as Evie collapsed onto the floor of the fashion program room, sapphire hair strewn around her in a halo. Carlos panicked and knelt down picking her up and rushing her to the nurse. When he got there, Ben was already laying on the bed in the nurse's office looking just as awful. Carlos couldn't believe it. All he could do was sit while the nurse checked Evie over. The nurse ushered him out telling him she would take good care of them. Without much else to do he returned to his fashion program class where Cruella sat triumphantly looking at him as students were working on practice garments.

His heart hit his stomach with realization. His mother's satisfied look told him everything he needed to know. It appeared her threats weren't as idle as he thought. Somehow, she was the reason Ben and Evie were sick. He didn't know how but he knew she did it. By the end of class he got texts from Mal and Audrey confirming that Ben and Evie had been moved to Auradon City Hospital for better treatment, but the doctors apparently seem confused by the illness. Carlos marched up to her after everyone was gone.

"What do you want?" Carlos asked frowning a mix of rage and fear shooting through his veins. It was madness to speak to his mother this way but knowing that she caused this somehow made him stop caring. Carlos would do anything to protect Ben and Evie. Absolutely anything. Cruella smirked wickedly and watched the boy.

"You know what I want… you. Come back to Hell House tonight, drop out of this school and I will give you the antidote to the poison Samuel fed to your friends." She gleamed wickedly. Carlos stared at her pained and regretful. He knew, good things don't last for him. He has rotten luck to the core and even if he got everything he wanted he couldn't risk Ben and Evie's lives. Reluctantly he nodded and held out his hand. Cruella shook her head chuckling.

"Too Easy, you ungrateful little shit. I'll give this to your friends. You come home with me." Her expression was practically venomous. He wasn't sure if he was even going to survive tonight with how completely overcome with evil and joy Cruella was. She openly cackled at him as she dragged him to his dorm to get his things. He leaves a quick note for Ben before being dragged out of Auradon Prep and into his mother's Car. They stop at Auradon City Hospital on the way but Cruella locks Carlos in the car, the locks disappearing into the door to keep him from getting out. She comes back not long after before heading back to isle city with Carlos completely defeated. She drags him inside hell house and throws him into the basement. Cruella circled her son who lay on the floor. She kicked him hard in the ribs and there was a sick crack making him cry out in pain. She kicked him again as slurs and curses drip from her lips. Once bruised and beaten, Carlos is assaulted with a hail of whip cracks to his back. The shirt tears and so does skin. Blood dribbles down Carlos' frame as he holds onto the knowledge that he saved Ben and Evie. Carlos and Cruella do not leave the basement all night.


	34. Dead

By the next morning, Ben and Evie were both discharged from the hospital after what was considered a miraculous recovery. Neither of them knew truly what had happened or why they had gotten sick in the first place. Ben's first priority however was Carlos, as always. Returning to the school He found their dorm room emptied of Carlos' things and a note waiting for him on the bed.

"Dear Ben: Mother poisoned you and Evie. The only way to save you both was to go back with her and give everything up. I'm so sorry but I couldn't live with myself knowing that I could have saved you. I don't know if I will survive tonight either, but I love you. Yours forever, Carlos." The note read. With each word his heart sank lower and lower into his stomach as a lump formed in his throat. Tears well up in his eyes and he fought them as a wave of anger and rage washed over him taking control. He pulled out his phone and called his father continuously until his father picked up.

"Benjamin I am in the middle of a meeting. What is so urgent that it cannot wait?" King Adam sounded annoyed but not angry yet, though that would soon change.

"Cruella poisoned me and Evie to force Carlos to go back with her. Dad, I think she might try to kill him." Ben's voice wobbled somewhere between fear, sorrow, and unbridled rage. King Adam was silent for a long moment before he started giving order to what appeared to be guards.

"We're going to go get him son. Come back to the castle. We shall go together." His father hung up and Ben frantically called Chip explaining everything to him. Within minutes Chip pulled up outside Auradon Prep, Ben opened the door for himself and quickly got in. Chip drove like a bat out of hell back to the castle where they picked up King Adam and left for hell house, for isle city.

The entire drive felt like it was taking far too long. Both the king and Ben sat nervous and angry at what they might find when they arrived. Pulling up outside the house, guards rushed in from a separate car stormed the house securing it. Two guards dragged Cruella out kicking and screaming.

"Fuck you! I hope he's dead." Cruella just slung insult after insult until she was shoved into the back of the guard's car and driven off. One of the guards gestured for the King and Ben to follow him. They lead them through the shabby dwelling toward the basement. Ben immediately started crying as soon as he glimpsed the room. Carlos lay in a drying pool of blood covered in open wounds and bruised from head to toe. He was so completely wrecked that he was almost unrecognizable. One of the guards was checking for a pulse.

"He has a pulse, but it is fading fast." The guard says. Ben runs to Carlos and scoops him up, ignoring the blood now covering the entire front of him from knees to neck. He sprints out and Chip covers his mouth swearing. He immediately unlocks the doors as Adam and Ben crawl into the back. Ben barks for the hospital. Chip breaks several traffic laws driving like a mad man back to Auradon at a new record of time. Ben just holds Carlos' forehead to his own sobbing and clinging to him. King Adam only able to watch his son slowly unravel as Carlos inches closer and closer to actual death.

They finally skid to a stop outside of the hospital. Ben rushes into the emergency department with Carlos' nearly lifeless body. Within seconds they take Carlos from ben and rush him into treatment. Ben tries to follow but Nurses stop him and instruct him to wait in the waiting room. Ben curses and King Adam takes his son into his arms holding him as he finally falls apart completely just breaking down in his arms. Chip himself comes in to wait with the king and Ben who manage to find seating and calm down some. Even the king's eyes are puffy and red from his own tears.

After what feels like an eternity one of the doctors comes to get them. Ben and Adam go into the room as the doctor expressed that while they have done their best Carlos is fading fast and things aren't looking good. Ben practically falls into the chair next to Carlos as the heart monitor slowly beeps, seeming to gradually get slower and slower by the minute. Ben whimpers and without warning the heart monitor flatlines. Ben didn't even get to say anything. He just surges forward grabbing a hold of Carlos and cradling him and kissing him.

"Please don't leave me Carlos. Please Pup. I love you so very much please don't go. I need you." Ben sobs, tears spilling over the lifeless body in his arms. Carlos De Vil was Dead. The nurses and ER techs try to pry Ben away but he won't let go. There's a soft swell of light from Carlos chest and a slimmer of sparkles before the heart monitor starts beeping again to everyone's surprise. That old Auradon magic that connected Ben and Carlos' mirrors once now brought Carlos back from the very brink of death. Ben bubbles up a tear-filled laugh of pure joy looking as Carlos' heart rate starts to steady. He finally lets the nurses and techs take care of him as they go back out to the waiting room for a bit longer. This time one of the nurses comes out to get them.

"He's awake." She smiled warmly. Ben practically ran too his room and the moment Ben saw Carlos looking back at him with a pained smile he couldn't help but go over and shower him in soft kisses. Carlos let out a weak chuckle.

"Ben…" Carlos whined weakly, but Ben just ignored him continuing to shower him in love.

"I lost you there for a second pup. I almost lost you forever." Ben sobbed happy tears putting their foreheads together. Carlos nods a bit in recognition.

"You could never really lose me… I love you Ben." Carlos smiles still very weakly. Ben couldn't help but chuckle and nod slightly.

"I love you too Carlos." Ben held his hand tightly, scared to let go.


	35. The End

It felt like Carlos was stuck in his hospital room for forever. In reality, it was only for two weeks. Those two weeks were filled with constant visits from Ben, Audrey, and the Vk's. Ben always brought him food from outside of the hospital because Carlos didn't care for the blandness of the food there. Mal and Evie brought him his school work to do when he felt up to it. Jay had brought him his headphones and charger so that he could listen to music on his phone again, he knew how much Carlos loved his music. Finally, Audrey brought him get well balloons and flowers. She gushed about her online girlfriend Uma from the Isle a lot but he was happy for her.

The main concern once he was released from the hospital was the trial that was currently in process for Cruella's assault on him. Due to her attacking him he wasn't allowed to be there but he gave a written testimony and coordinated with Auradon City lawyers to deal with the matter. The problem became the fact that Carlos had no living relatives who could support him. So the Queen and King offered to take custody but only as guardians, not adopt him due to his relationship with their son. It was a really rough time for Carlos. He had lost his mother and was still recovering from his more serious injuries. Everyone could see how hard it was weighing on him so they tried their best to keep him distracted from it all and not think too much. The days of the trial he stayed at the castle with Ben and binge-watched Auraflix series.

His first day back to school after the trials and after the recovery was the worst. Carlos left his dorm with Ben and the whispering was almost immediate. He had done his best to ignore it and forget it. Ben gave people dirty looks to shut them up but he couldn't stop everyone.

"You okay pup?" Ben asked softly rubbing his back outside of his locker. Carlos just gave a shrug and didn't meet his eyes. He stopped Carlos when he saw the tears pulling him into his chest holding him protectively. Carlos tried to pull himself together quickly pushing the tears down.

"Sorry… I'm okay…" He said pulling out of his grasp and grabbing the books he needed. Ben gave him a less than confident look but nodded not wanting to push him too hard.

"I know that's a lie pup, but I'm here for you if you need or want me." He gave Carlos a reassuring smile before heading off to class. Carlos composed himself too and went to class. Even in class, the whispering was almost impossible to stop and all he could think about was how much it reminded him of the gossip from when Audrey and Mal were trying to break him and Ben up. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

When lunch came around he didn't even bother to grab lunch, he just sat down at their usual table starting to work on his homework quietly. Evie came and sat next to him as usual and gave him a concerned look. "No lunch?" Carlos just shook his head and kept writing. "' Los… come on. You need to eat." Evie urged but he just shook his head.

"I can't. My stomach is upset. I won't be able to keep it down." Carlos just stares at his assignment not wanting to look up. He can still hear people talking about the trial's results and about him. He grips his pencil tighter and goes back to the assignment. Evie just puts a soft hand on his back rubbing small circles hoping to soothe him somehow. When Ben sat at the table on the other side of Carlos, two whispered about him not eating and Carlos snapped his pencil from gripping it too hard. Everyone at the table stared at him as the tears started to come.

"It's bad enough everyone else is whispering about me, I really can't handle you guys doing it too." He gripped the remainder of his pencil in his hand tightly not looking up at anyone. Ben took his other hand, sharing a look with Evie before pulling him into a hug. Carlos dropped the broken half of the pencil and clung to Ben.

"I'm sorry Pup. We're just worried about you. No more whispering. Promise." Ben kissed the top of his head, but all of his friends shared worried looks that said more than anything whispering could do.

Class after lunch went by rather quickly and immediately after class Carlos tried to scurry from his locker to his dorm fast enough to avoid anyone. Right now, he didn't feel like dealing with any more whispers or questions. One girl had the nerve to ask about his mother directly to him during the last period and it took everything in him not to snap at her. All of the day so far had quite frankly been complete shit and he was ready to steal one of Ben's bigger t-shirts, curl up in Ben's bed and forget the day ever happened.

However, once he finally got to his dorm everyone was already there sitting on the bed or in one of the two chairs. They all cheered when he came in. Carlos gave them a withering look. There was a collection of snacks for everyone and a collection of movies for them to watch already ready on screen. Ben was holding the biggest box of chocolate one could possibly buy.

"How did you guys manage this with class?" Carlos asked quickly taking the box of chocolates from Ben trying to hide a smile. Ben laughed a little bit.

"We skipped. Duh." Mal grinned at him. Carlos rolled his eyes at her then looked at Ben for a real answer.

"We asked the headmistress for the last period off to do this for you." Bingo. Carlos knew Ben would never skip class like that. Mal stuck her tongue out at Ben and Carlos couldn't help but bubble with laughter. Everyone go comfortable on the beds. Evie, Mal, and Audrey cuddled up on Carlos' bed while Ben and Carlos curled up on Ben's bed. Jay didn't want to cuddle so he just sat in one of the comfier desk chairs and swiveled around. They all sat and munched on snacks, in Carlos' case just chocolate, and watched movies the rest of the night. It was a great night but for the first time, Carlos thought to himself. "Maybe I don't have Rotten Luck after all…"


End file.
